Pushing Olive
by whatslifereally
Summary: Olive Snook has had a hard life. After meeting Ned will it get any better? How about when a unknown sister comes into the picture, drugs, family craziness and a new baby! What will happen? Why don't you read and find out! Co-Writer: Broadway Babe WA :
1. Bridges and Valleys

Hi everyone first story with Olive! I love Kristin Chenoweth and Pushing Daisies, must I say more? This story is more about Olive and Ned and if I owned pushing daisies this is how I would want it to be. Hahaha well let's get started.

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **I DON'T OWN PUSHING DAISIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARATERS AND THE SAME WITH RENT SO PLEASE RICH WRITERS AND HOLLYWOOD PEOPLE DON'T SUE ME! I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY FOR THAT!

* * *

_Three year, three weeks, four days, nine hours, six minutes and twenty one seconds after Olive Snook __fired from her job as a horse jockey_. 

Olive walked into work with her skimpy outfit on. "April this is all your fault" Olive whispered to herself as she walked into the Cat Scratch Club.

"Hey Olive!" Mimi smiled as she walked into the flashing lights of the club."Hey Mimi," She gave her a weak smile. Olive walk into the back room to hang up her coat.

"Olive what's wrong with you?" she placed her hand on Olive's shoulder and spun her around so she faced her.

"Mimi I'm fine, don't worry about silly old me."

"Alright Olive if you say so, but if you need anything."

"Mimi all I'm going to say is… that I am sick of this life I have right now." Mimi looks at Olive. Her face showed her concern. Before she could say anymore Olive walked into the club and did her job.

--6 hours later—

Olive grabbed her coat and left the club as soon as she could she was sick of being in there all the lights and music. She bought a bottle of wine with the little money she had and walked over to the biggest bridge she could find. Olive sat and dangled her petite feet over the side of the bridge. She felt the soft moss rub against her legs. She quickly opened my wine and drank it down fast. She looked over again wonder thinking of Mimi and April.

"April is the one that got me in this mess. I had nothing to live for, no one loved me. Even my own sister April didn't like me." Olive thought to herself. She stood up and looked down at the valley below.

"Hey can I join you?" She turned around to see a tall browned haired man standing behind her.

"Uhh…sure," Olive sit back down as the man sat next to her. "Rough day?" he asked looking over into the valley.

"More like a rough year." She said in a drunken slurred.

"Ha! I bet anything that happened to you is not worse than anything that happened to me." He replied also a little drunk himself.

"Well I got all day." She smiled weakly at the man.

"So do I. By the way, names Ned."

"Olive."


	2. Bridge Talk

Hi everyone second chapter! Like to thanks Broadway Babe WA for correcting me on some stuff and giving me great support and ideas. Go check out her stuff it is great! Thanks for reading :D

* * *

**DISCLAMER: **I DON'T OWN PUSHING DAISIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARATERS AND THE SAME WITH RENT SO PLEASE RICH WRITERS AND HOLLYWOOD PEOPLE DON'T SUE ME! I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY FOR THAT!

* * *

Olive sat with the man named Ned for an hour listening to the tragic story of his life. How he could touch people and bring them to life. But at this point Olive thought that Ned was crazy.

"Your joking Ned that is impossible!" she laughed, this was the best mood she had been in for months.

"No no Olive it is true. I can touch dead people and bring them back to life." He smiles brightly. He loved the way the morning sun reflected off of her beautiful blond hair.

Olive shivered as a cold morning breeze. She had a throbbing head. "I hate hangovers," she closes her eyes and puts her hands up to her head.

"Olive do you want to get off this bridge we can talk some were else." Ned suggested. He swung his legs over back to the safety of the bridge walkway. Olive continued to hold her head in pain. "Sure." She slides on to the walkway.

Ned walked down the walkway with Olive by his side. "Uhhh I really don't feel that good." She holds her head in pain. "Olive are you alright?" Ned stops and looks at Olive who has tears in her eyes. "OLIVE!" he runs to her side. The was the last thing Olive heard, Ned caught Olive in his arms.

"Olive?" Need looked at her in his arms. "Oh god," He picked Olive up and held her in his arms. She was so light it was so easy to hold her. Ned never had this kind of contact with anyone before. With his gift he never really liked to touch anyone.

He looked down at the pasted out girl in his arms and smiled. She looked so peaceful in his arms. He knew she was the one the one that he was going to love forever. "I need to get you out of the cold my love." He whispered into her ear.

After a lot of walking Ned finally found a bench in the park to place Olive on. He ran over to the phone booth and called his good friend and partner in crime (or solving it) Emerson Cod.

"Hello?" a drowsy Emerson said.

"Emerson come to the park right now I need your help! Please get here quickly."

"What the hell Ned? It is four in the morning!"

"Really please this is important."

"You owe me one Pie Boy!"

Ned ran back over to Olive, who was still out like a light. He pushed some of her blond hair out of her face. She looked so stressed but peaceful at the same time. "Why were you on that bridge Olive? Why would you want to end your life?" Ned whispered to her. Just as Ned whispered those words Emerson's car pulled up.

Ned gently picked up Olive's unconscious body and places her in the back seat of the car.

"Who's the little lady?"

"Her name is Olive. She needs some help."


	3. Carrie

Hi everyone third chapter! Like to thanks Broadway Babe WA for correcting me on some stuff and giving me great support and ideas. This story overlaps with hers you NEED to read hers so it makes sense. Go check out her stuff it is great! Thanks for reading :D

**DISCLAMER: ** BLAH BLAH BLAH I DON'T OWN THIS STUFF BLAH! BLAH BLAH DON'T HAVE MONEY FOR LAWSUIT BLAH BLAH NO MONEY FOR LAYWERS EITHER BLAH!

The next morning Olive felt like throwing up her guts. Her head throbbed like crazy and she was very dizzy. "CARRIE!" Olive screamed almost forgetting the most important person in her life.

"Olive! It's ok your ok" Ned got up from where he was sitting and walked over to his bed where he had put Olive.

"Carrie! I need to go to Carrie!"

"Who is Carrie?"

"My three year old daughter!"

"Olive you are not in any condition to leave!"

"Just drive me to my place so I can pick her up. Please! Then you can bring me and her right back!" Olive begged.

"Alright." Ned helped Olive out to the car. They slowly drove to Olive's apartment.

"Olive?"

"Yes Ned?"

"Why did you want to jump off that bridge last night?"

"It is a long story Ned."

"I got all the time in the world."

_Three year, three weeks, five days, nine hours, six minutes and twenty one seconds ago Olive Snook had the surprise of her life. The surprise that many people love to hear, but for Olive it ruined her career._

"Olive time for your physical!" Suzie yelled at her from outside the stable where Olive stood next to Pie her beloved horse. "I'll be back Pie" She smile and pet the horses mane.

"Today is the day" Olive thought to herself. "That I am going to win this thing I have a feeling in my gut that I will."

The physical took longer than Olive expected. It took them 2 hours when it only takes one. They finally came in to talk to Olive.

"Olive" The grayed haired man looked stern and concerned. "I'm sorry to tell you this but you can't race anymore."

"Wh….wha….what?" Olive's eyes filled up with tears. This was the only thing Olive knew.

"You are pregnant Olive you can't race anymore." The doctor walked out of the room and Olive broke down. She cried and cried unable to do anything else. She finally got herself up and went home.

The next three years went by fast, Carrie was born, Olive was broke, and both were homeless. Olive walked with Carrie down the streets of New York. "Mommy hungry." Carrie looked up at her mother with her big blue eyes. "Not now dear, mommy has to find out where we are." Olive looked around, she had no idea where she was.

"Hi there, you seem lost do you need some help. By the way my name is Angel!" Olive turned around to see an energetic cross-dresser.

"Um… yes please. The problem is I don't have anywhere to go." Olive frowned ashamed of her misfortune.

Angel studied Olive with his mouth wide open. "Oh my gosh! You need to meet one of my friends, she looks just like you." Angel led Olive down the street.

"We are here." Angel smiled. By this time Olive had held Carrie in her arms. She was whining about her feet about two minutes into the walk with Angel.

Olive kissed the girl's head. She had beautiful blond locks of hair like Olive's she was also short like her too. Carrie slowly started to wake up as they followed Angel into the building.

Olive walked into the room and stopped in her tracks. She set down Carrie and looked at the girl in front of her. She was staring at an old picture of her but it wasn't a picture it was a person. Angel explained where he found me as I stood looking at the girl.

The girl was 4'11, she had green-gray eyes, the same face with less stress lines, the same body except for the big lump in her stomach, and the same hair color but she had longer hair.

"Okay. Thanks a lot, Angel. Strange story. So what's your name again?" The girl asked Olive, "The girl has the same voice as me!" Olive thought to herself.

"And who's the little sweetie at your side?" The girl asked.

"Carrie."

Carrie looks at both Olive and the girl and seems confused. She furrows her eyebrows.

"Mommy?" she says with a questioning look.

"That one, Cookie," The girl says, pointing at Olive.

"Mommy?" she turns to Olive and looks at her. "Look at this my own daughter is getting confused about a pregnant teen aged stranger I knew I shouldn't come here!" Olive thought to herself.

"How old is Cookie?" The girl asked.  
"Carrie," Olive corrects, "She's three."  
"Sorry. I tend to call people little things like that. Cookie, sweetie, honey, you get it." The girl smiled weakly.

Carrie still looks confused. She can't the basketball belly. She was too small to see it.

"That's your mommy, honey," Angel says, gently lifting her and carrying her to Olive and setting her back down. She still looks confused but hugs Olive's legs for security.

"Awww, Cookie," The girl says again. This made Olive irritated.

Carrie seems confused by this name. She looks at the girl.

"Cookie?" she asks, wide blue eyes staring innocently.

"Hang on," The girl says and pull herself off of the couch and wander into the next room.

"Cookie, anyone?" She asks, taking one for herself.

Angel comes over and picks up one and she hands one to Carrie.

"Here ya go, Cookie."

Olive just stares at her. "Stop giving my daughter cookies! Stop calling her cookie and get away!" Olive thinks to herself.

"Cookie, Olive?"

Olive blinks and shakes her head.

"No thanks. Carrie, come on." Olive walks over to her.

Carrie looks at Olive with her big eyes.

"Go?"

"Yes, Carrie, go." Olive says sternly.

"Stay."  
Olive's eyes widen looking at her beloved daughter. The one person who meant the world to her had just told her that she wanted to stay with a look-a-like.

There's a long, quiet silence. Then another girl walked in.

"Hey April! Just wanted to-" she says lightly.

She stops dead in her tracks. She looks first at Olive by the door and then at April handing Cookie another treat.

"Ummm… okay, is this some crazy joke?" she asks, looking at April.

"Mommy?" Cookie asks, confused again.

"Oh, sorry. This is Olive, my double and this is Coo-Carrie," April explains, quickly catching herself at Olive's glare.

Sorry! She mouthed.  
"I thought we should take them in. I saw them lost in Alphebet City," Angel adds.  
"Stay…STAY!!!! NOOO IM NOT GOING TO SAY HERE WITH A PERSON THAT CALLS MY DAUGHTER COOKIE!" Olive thought to herself.

"Oh, hey, do you need a job?" Mimi asks Olive, "There's been an opening ever since April was fired. They want a replacement that looks like her because she brought us a lot of viewers. I work at the Cat Scratch Club, I'll just need to train you. April picked up well."

"No, no and NO!" Olive shouts. "I will NOT be a STRIPPER!"

"Olive, you might want to be careful. Young ears, you know, COOKIE," April say pointing at Carrie and handing her another.

"Technically, the term for us is dancer," Mimi added.

"Then I refuse to be a DANCER!" Olive yells at them.

"Olive!" April says, "Don't you want to provide for yourself and Cookie?" she ask.

"CARRIE, and yes but I would perfer a job where I DON'T have to be stared at by tons of people," Olive replies stubbornly, crossing her arms. "And can you PLEASE stop calling her that? I do NOT want my daughter named after a food!"

"But you're Olive, that's a food, and I told you, I call people all those things. Sweetie, honey, cookie-"  
"Cookie?" Carrie asks, holding out her hand.

"No, Cookie. I think you've had enough for one day."

"COOKIE!"


	4. The Day Before

Hi everyone forth chapter! Like to thanks Broadway Babe WA for great support and ideas. This story overlaps with hers you NEED to read hers so it makes sense. Go check out her stuff it is great! Thanks for reading :D

**DISCLAMER: ** BLAH BLAH BLAH I DON'T OWN THIS STUFF BLAH! BLAH BLAH DON'T HAVE MONEY FOR LAWSUIT BLAH BLAH NO MONEY FOR LAYWERS EITHER BLAH!

"Carrie we are going and that is final!" Olive yelled. She was getting fed up with all of this crap. She picked up her daughter and started to walk out the door.

Carrie started to cry and scream. It broke Olive's heart to hear her daughter cry. She loved her so much she didn't want her to be upset.

"Shh dear," She kissed her daughters forehead. "Please don't cry. Let's go find a place to sleep." They walked some ways before they found an ally that looked nice enough to sleep in for that night. Sat down in the alleyway and held Carrie and rocked her in her arms.

She quietly began to sing…

GOODNIGHT, MY SOMEONE,  
GOODNIGHT, MY LOVE,  
SLEEP TIGHT, MY SOMEONE,  
SLEEP TIGHT, MY LOVE,  
OUR STAR IS SHINING IT'S BRIGHTEST LIGHT  
FOR GOODNIGHT, MY LOVE, FOR GOODNIGHT.  
SWEET DREAMS BE YOURS, DEAR,  
IF DREAMS THERE BE  
SWEET DREAMS TO CARRY YOU CLOSE TO ME.  
I WISH THEY MAY AND I WISH THEY MIGHT  
NOW GOODNIGHT, MY SOMEONE, GOODNIGHT  
TRUE LOVE CAN BE WHISPERED FROM HEART TO HEART  
WHEN LOVERS ARE PARTED THEY SAY  
BUT I MUST DEPEND ON A WISH AND A STAR  
AS LONG AS MY HEART DOESN'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE.  
SWEET DREAMS BE YOURS DEAR,  
IF DREAMS THERE BE  
SWEET DREAMS TO CARRY YOU CLOSE TO ME.  
I WISH THEY MAY AND I WISH THEY MIGHT  
NOW GOODNIGHT, MY SOMEONE, GOODNIGHT.  
GOODNIGHT,  
GOODNIGHT.

Carrie finally fell asleep. Olive was so upset with herself, she was a horrible mother. Olive had tears running down her face when she finally fell asleep. The next morning was rough. No food at all no nothing.

"OLIVE! OLIVE!" Olive heard the yells and calls of the people that she met yesterday. "COOKIE!" Olive knew who was yelling, April.

Carrie woke up and jumped out of Olive's arms. She wobbled down the alley to the sounds of the voices.  
She ran right into April's arms. Olive tried to beckon her daughter back, no use. "Alright April you win! You win my daughter! I mean a teenager needs another kid doesn't she!" Olive yells at April looking at her bulging stomach. Somehow April always seems to keep her head about things.

She turns and looks at Olive, still managing to balance Carrie on her hip.  
"And you think I WANTED to get pregnant?" she asks Olive, eyes sad, "You think I WANTED to go broke? To lose my job? To even lose the only part a Broadway show would give me? You don't seem to have done much better. So what happened to you?"  
She stares at Olive with cold, questioning eyes.

"I got pregnant when I was on the top of my game I was a horse jockey! They she came along, "Olive screams at April," and I knew my life was complete! What I was born to do was take care of her. But now she loves you more than me just because u feed her those stupid cookies! I have taken care of her my whole life but now I guess it is over!"

"I've been feeding her those STUPID cookies because that's all I can get her to eat! I've tried every other food in this apartment, and there's not much! I actually might show my face in public again just to feed her!"

"Well, just keep her! Alright I'm broke to you know! You know how she happened!" Olive points at Carrie. "Oh that was just my old high school sweetheart but he died! He was murdered! Right before I found out I was pregnant! I'm sorry Carrie." Olive looks at her daughter with cold eyes and then walks off into the distance.

"Mommy!" Carrie screams after Olive. "Wait just a darn minute! Olive!" April yells at her.

Olive couldn't take it, "Take good care of her April!" Olive yells back as she runs off crying.

--8 hours later—

Olive walked into work with her skimpy outfit on. "April this is all your fault" Olive whispered to herself as she walked into the Cat Scratch Club.

"Hey Olive!" Mimi smiled as she walked into the flashing lights of the club."Hey Mimi," She gave her a weak smile. Olive walk into the back room to hang up her coat.

"Olive what's wrong with you?" she placed her hand on Olive's shoulder and spun her around so she faced her.

"Mimi I'm fine, don't worry about silly old me."

"Alright Olive if you say so, but if you need anything."

"Mimi all I'm going to say is… that I am sick of this life I have right now." Mimi looks at Olive. Her face showed her concern. Before she could say anymore Olive walked into the club and did her job.

After the job was done she collected $300. "Just enough." Olive puts a note in Mimi's jacket with the money and leaves the club.

_Dear Carrie,_

_I know you can't read this right know but I want you to know I loved you with all my heart. Your father would have you loved you too. You have his eyes and his heart. Please don't go down the same path like me don't do anything drastic or crazy. Listen to April I know she is a better person then me. She can as least feed you. I love you so much. _

_Love,_

_Your mother, Olive Snook_

Olive and Ned had finally reached the apartment. Ned helped her out of the car. She was still very unstable. He looked down at Olive's arms there where cuts down them. "Olive you cut yourself!" She looked down ashamed of what she had done.

"Ned I promise I am going to change. I need to live."

"I believe you Olive."

Olive stumbles again.

"Olive let me go in and get Carrie alright."

"Don't mention me Ned."

"Alright Olive." Ned heads inside the building. He walks into a huge room. He sees a pregnant girl who looked just like Olive. "Um, hi. I'm looking for Carrie." April looks at him wide eyed. "What did I do wrong?? Mimi!!" She calls into the other room.

Ned looks down at the sleeping child. "Is this Carrie?"

"Yes, what do you want?" She swallows a pill.

"She needs to come with me I'm a social worker." Ned knew that telling this small lie might help Olive.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT DID I DO???" She looks at him in shock.

"No you did not do anything wrong, but I need Carrie." Ned smiled weakly.

"What happened to Olive? She left Cookie- oops, I mean Carrie in our care."

"Uhhh... she left a note before she uhhh.... left."

"I know. I read it."

"Um so could you please let me take her?"

"But... How's Olive?"

"She, uh, left a note, before she, uh... left. Could I please take her?"

"But she left Cookie-I mean Carrie in my care!"

"She left another note for social workers so if you'll let me take her."

"Alright. Fine." she walks over to Carrie and gently picks her up and hands her to Ned.

"huh?"Carrie wakes up in Ned's arms.

"Goodbye, Cookie." She hands her one last cookie, tears runs down her cheek.

"Uhhh... bye." Ned carries Carrie out to the car. She was crying all the way there.

"Carrie" Olive's voice sounded relieved and happy.

"Mommy!" Carrie was hugging her mother the whole way back to Ned's place.


	5. Daddy!

Hi everyone fifth chapter! Like to thanks Broadway Babe WA for great support and ideas. This story overlaps with hers you NEED to read hers so it makes sense. Go check out her stuff it is great! Thanks for reading :D

**DISCLAMER: ** BLAH BLAH BLAH I DON'T OWN THIS STUFF BLAH! BLAH BLAH DON'T HAVE MONEY FOR LAWSUIT BLAH BLAH NO MONEY FOR LAYWERS EITHER BLAH!

Olive and Ned started working on Olive's health. They got her eating right and stop cutting herself. She was her old happy self again. This is because Olive was falling for the Pie Maker Ned. She was now a waitress at The Pie Hole which was owned by the one and only Ned.

Ned had become a fatherly figure to Carrie. Life was good for Olive Snook.

"I'm home!" Ned burst through the door with stacks of presents in his arms.

"Daddy!" Carrie jumped with joy.

Ned and Olive where speechless, they weren't married they were just dating. They looked at each other and smiled. "I have to go get the food out could you watch her Ned?"

"Sure" he smiles and picks up the small girl.

"Hey Carrie can you keep a secret?" Ned whispered

"Yah!"

"I'm going to ask your mommy to marry me tonight. At 10." Ned smiled.

"Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes mommy and daddy Carrie" he hugged the girl.

"Dinners ready!" Olive sang putting the food on the table.

"You did great Olive." Ned kissed her forehead and sat down at the table. He glanced over at Carrie who just smiled.

"Thank you Lord for this great food, my wonderful Ned and Carrie, bless April and everyone one else for helping me in a time of need. Thank you for helping me get help. Amen." Olive prayed with the people she loved.

After the meal Ned and Olive cleaned up as Carrie crawled and walked around the apartment. She was trying to open presents.

"Care Bear!" Olive yelled using her new nickname for Carrie. "Don't get in the presents!"

"But, Mommmyyyy! I want gifts!" She begged, her eyes got big and tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Dear you can open them tomorrow." Ned picked Carrie up. "Let's go get your PJs on." Olive smiled taking Carrie into her room.

This was Ned's chance. He ran and grabbed the box with the ring he quickly stuffed it in his pocket.

"I WANT THE PINK PAJAMAS!" he heard a scream. "Just like her mother." Ned chuckled to himself.

20 minutes later Carrie was finally in bed. "Finally." Olive crashed onto the couch.

Ned sat next to her. "Olive?"

"Yes?"

"Come here." Ned got up and looked out the window. A light snow had started to fall.

"It is beautiful." Olive smiled wrapped herself around Ned.

"Olive?" Ned turned to her. "I have something to ask you. It is important."

"What is it Ned?"

"Olive Snook," Ned got down on his knee. "Would you have the honor of being my wife?" He smiled at her as he opened the box with a beautiful diamond ring inside.

"Ned….oh…I…I….I would love to!" She sputtered. Ned put the ring on her finger and got up and hugged her. "I loved you from the beginning Olive" he kissed her gently. "Come on Ned, the girl is going to be up at three in the morning to get her presents." Olive and Ned went off to bed.


	6. Your Alive! And Engaged?

Hi everyone sixth chapter! Like to thanks Broadway Babe WA for great support and ideas. This story overlaps with hers you NEED to read hers so it makes sense. Go check out her stuff it is great! Thanks for reading :D

This chapter is going to be a little confusing well I'm not sure maybe it will explain a lot. Reviews and Comments are welcome with open arms

**DISCLAMER: ** BLAH BLAH BLAH I DON'T OWN THIS STUFF BLAH! BLAH BLAH DON'T HAVE MONEY FOR LAWSUIT BLAH BLAH NO MONEY FOR LAYWERS EITHER BLAH!

At two A.M. Carrie was crying. Olive jumped out of bed and ran to check on her.

"NED! NED! COME QUICK!" Olive screamed. Ned jumped out of bed and ran as fast as he could to Olive. Carrie was pale as a ghost. There were circles under her eyes. And she looked like she was going to vomit.

"Carrie dear tell me what hurts?" Olive bent down near her daughter.

"My tummy! My tummy mommy!" She starts to cry. Ned ran over to Carrie and wrapped her up in the blankets and carried her out of her room.

"Olive grab our coats I will meet you in the car!" Ned ran out of the apartment.

Olive grabbed all of their coats and locked the apartment and ran down to the car.

The drive was quick to the hospital. Carrie was crying in Olive's arms the whole time. Ned parked the car quickly and they ran through the snow into the hospital.

The doctors took Carrie from Olive's arms and took her into the back. Olive broke down in her fiancée arms. "She is going to be alright Olive don't worry."

Just then the Bohemians walk by. "Olive?" Mimi stares wide-eyed.

"Mimi? Everyone!" Olive jumps up with tears still in her eyes, she hugs them all. "You guys I'm clean, I'm not cutting and I'm engaged!" she tries to smile showing them the ring.

"That is great Olive but what is wrong?" Mimi asks.

"Carrie she is sick." Olive starts to cry. "Why are you here?"

"April her is in labor."

"I need to see her."

"Room 548"

"Thanks again guys." She smiles and hugs them all and wishes them a Merry Christmas before running to room 548.

"OLIVE…OH MY GOSH! YOUR ALIVE," April looks at the ring."AND ENGAGED!"

"April I'm so sorry!"

"Where have you BEEN??? What's been goin' on? I see the ring but when and who??? Where's Cookie? SORRY! Carrie."

"I have been getting help, this is my fiancé Ned. And Carrie is sick she is in the hospital"

"Who's Ned… SOCIAL WORKER???" Olive gave Ned the look as Ned shrugged apologetically.

"What's wrong with little Carrie?" April asks intently.

"We aren't sure yet. Ned honey could I talk to April alone? Could you go check on Carrie?"

"Sure." Ned walks out of the room.

"April I'm so sorry about what I did to you. Leaving you alone with my daughter. I am so so so sorry please forgive me."

"It's fine, that's the past. So much has happened between then and now. My blood disorder is less dangerous now, we found Mimi and Angel died," April sniffles and continues." I think you needed some time without responsibility for Carrie. No, not the best way to do it, leaving her with a pregnant teenager with health problems. You won't believe how many clot-reducing pills I swallowed! Olive, you really needed that time away, though."

"Angel……" tears fell down Olive's face. "April I want start over be friends and saying that, I want you to be the first person to know something let's say it can be your Christmas present."

"Okay, so what is it? This 'Christmas Present'?" April gives Olive a grin.

"I'm pregnant again." Olive smile brightly.

Her eyes widen absorbing what Olive just said "REALLY? Olive! Right after me," She laughs at that "Lovely. Oh, I need to say, don't see Collins too much. He's never gonna let me live down the fact that he came back and I looked like a blimp."

Olive laughs and smiles looking at her mirror.

"Olive!" Ned runs into the room. "It's Carrie!"

She jumps out of her seat, and quickly wave good bye to her friend.

"What's wrong with her Ned?" Olive asked him intently.

"She has food poisoning." Ned stopped Olive from running into Carrie's room.

"NED! LET GO!" Olive struggled to get out of Ned's arms, no luck.

"Olive, wait. Carrie she looks really bad they just pumped her stomach. I don't know if you should go in there."

"She is my daughter Ned! And if your baby was in this condition you would want to see it no matter what."

"Olive I don't have a baby. So you can't really use that comparison."

"Yes you do smarty pants." Olive looked at Ned quickly and smiling at her stomach.

"OLIVE THERE IS A BABY" He stares at Olive stomach. "IN THERE!"

Olive nods and pushes open the door to Carrie's room. She looked like a skeleton her face was pale and fragile. Olive stopped in her tracks just staring at her.

"Carrie…" Olive whispered under her breath as she walked over to her daughter. "

"Olive she is unconscious." Ned tried to comfort Olive.

Olive sat down next to her. She was all wired up to beeping machines and stuff Olive didn't understand. All Olive wanted to do was grab her sleeping baby and run out of the hospital. But that is not going to work. So Olive just stared at the small girl.

"You're going to be alright." Olive brushes some soft blond hair out of the child's face.

Ned had no idea what to do. He never knew how to be a father. He just stared at Olive still in shock of the news. He thought about how it had been a perfect day until Carrie got sick. Finally Ned got an idea.

"Olive, can you stay here with Carrie I will go home and get some change of clothes for everyone."

"Yah Ned I will be fine, go ahead." Olive smiled weakly at Ned and then turned her attention back at Carrie.

Ned ran out the door.

It had been an hour and a half that Olive had waited in Carrie's room. No signs that she was going to wake anytime soon. The thought of her not waking up scared Olive. "Come on Carrie you can wake up now. I know you would love to be up. You can have your presents."

The nurses came into the room and checked on Carrie.

"Ms. Snook your daughter should be waking up anytime soon. So there is no need for any worries."

"Thank you." Olive sighed in relief and sat down next to Carrie again.

"Look whose back!" Ned smiled with the load of presents from the apartment in his hands.

"Ned! You brought the presents for Carrie! That is so sweet of you!" Olive jumped up and hugged Ned tightly.

"Mommy?" a small voice whimpered.

"CARRIE!" Olive ran to Carrie's side. "I'm so happy you are ok. I was so worried I almost died you know."

"Carrie how dare you scare you mother like that." Ned joked and smiled. Carrie started to laugh too. She sat up and her eyes widened at the sight of so many presents.

"PRESENTS!" she screamed with delight. Olive and Ned laughed and handed her a box with pink wrapping paper. She ripped off the wrapping paper.

"A PRINCESS CROWN! MOMMY! MOMMY! LOOK I'M A PRINCESS!" She the crown on her head and smiled brightly.

"Yes you are Princess." Olive giggled.

"What present do you want to open next Princess Carrie?" Ned bowed down and smiled.

"The blue one!"

It only took ten minutes for Carrie to finish opening all of her presents. Except one.

"Carrie you have one more present." Olive smiled.

"No I don't" Carrie giggled looking around the room for another box.

"Dear it is not wrapped up in a box. I'm going to tell you it. Carrie how do you feel about being a big sister?" Olive smiled.

"Big sister?"

"Mommy is going to have a baby."

"A baby? Where is it?"

"It is in your mother's tummy." Ned smiled and sat next to Olive.

It was silent for a moment. Olive and Ned just laughed and looked at Carrie who had fallen asleep with her princess crown on.


	7. Emerson

Hi everyone seventh chapter! Guess what!?!?! EMERSON is back! Yippie! Gooo Emerson! Hahahaha Reviews and Comments are welcome with open arms.

**DISCLAMER: **I don't own pushing daisies oh whats the point you all know I don't own this stuff except for Carrie and the baby and Timothy (you will see who he is later)

* * *

_It had been 3 months, fourteen days, six hours, nine minutes, and fifty six seconds since Olive found out that she was pregnant. But today she was going to solve a murder. _

Today was a normal day for Olive at the Pie Hole. The morning sickness, a growing stomach and Carrie made it harder to work but Olive worked it out. Emerson walked in the door and sat down on the bar stool. "Emerson!" Olive smiled and got him his pie.

"Hey Itty Bitty. Where are Pie Boy and Baby Itty Bitty?" Emerson asked as he started eating his pie.

"Right here." Ned walked from the kitchen holding Carrie.

"Emerson!" Carrie smiled. She still had her princess crown on. "Hey there Baby Itty Bitty," Emerson smiled the girl reminded him of his own missing daughter.

"Hey Emerson could I talk to you?"

"Sure Itty Bitty. But no girl talk."

"Emerson I need to hire you." Olive says in a hushed tone.

"Itty Bitty what are you talking about?"

"My old high school sweetheart, Carrie's father, I need to know who killed him."

"Why now?"

"I don't think I can take it anymore Emerson. They didn't really look into the murder so it would make me feel so much better if I knew."

"But Itty Bitty your going to have to get the Pie Boy's help on this. And I'm not doing this with out some negotiation of the money making."

Olive quickly handed Emerson $100. "You will get the rest later."

"Ok then. What are we talking about here, a shooting, 'accidental fall' of a cliff, car crash?"

"Crushed by a horse." Olive sighed. "He was the son of the man that hired me to be a jockey."

"You were a HORSE JOCKEY?!" Emerson laughed.

"Yes Emerson I was." Olive gave Emerson the death stare.

"What got thee to be a horse jockey?"

"Oh Emerson! You really want to know?"

"No. That was just a small attempt at wee talk."

"Oh, well. Right before I found out I was pregnant with Carrie, he was trampled by the horses he was trying to feed." Olive started to cry.

"Ok ok I will help you Olive."

"Really?!"

"Yes, now who is he anyways?"

"Timothy Rider."

"And where is this Timothy Rider?"Emerson questioned Olive.

"Under the ground."

"I meant which cemetery!" Emerson sighed knowing this was going to be a long day.


	8. Daddy Did It

Hi everyone eighth chapter! Hahahaha Reviews and Comments are welcome with open arms.

**DISCLAMER: **I don't own pushing daisies oh what's the point you all know I don't own this stuff except for Carrie and the baby and Timothy

Digging up a grave was harder then Olive Snook thought. Even though she wasn't doing any of the work, it still looked hard to do.

"Finally!" Ned and Emerson said in unison. They lifted the top of the casket. A body of a young man was trampled and decomposing.

Olive gasped and looked away from the body. She had a sudden need to vomit. "Not her girl, don't vomit now you are solving a murder." Olive said to herself.

"Olive you might not want to look." Ned warned and looked at the body of Timothy Rider. He quickly touched Tim's body.

"Wow that was weird." Tim smiled and looked around at the surrounding people. "OLIVE! My love! You are……pregnant." The smile vanished off of Tim's face or what was left of it.

"I am sorry to inform you but, you are dead my dear." Olive winced.

"Yes I know that." Timothy replied rudely. "Oh Olive I see you are engaged too! Just my luck!"

"No listen to me Timothy. The day you died I was devastated and then two or three weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. You have a daughter Tim."

"A daughter?" Tim said shocked.

"Umm thirty seconds." Ned interrupted.

"Her name is Carrie. She has your eyes and heart. She is beautiful." Olive found herself smiling at the dead man.

"Wow. I'm a father."

"Ok enough of this sweet talk and back to business. Who killed you?" Emerson butted into the memorably moment.

"My father." Timothy said just as Ned touched Olive's first love again.

_The facts where these… four years, nine months, two weeks, nine days, six hours, and twenty minutes ago Timothy Ed Rider was crushed by an unfortunately unhappy horse. The murder was tragic mostly because he was in love with young Olive Snook. This upset his father Mr. James Rider who didn't wanted his son to be married to such women. He wanted him to marry into a richer family then the Snook's. The only way Mr. Rider could stop the pair from being married was to kill his own son. And that is what he did. Mr. Rider was riding on the horse that trampled his son, but then claimed that he had witnessed the devastating accident saying that his son tried to feed the horse. But as soon as he got close the horse became angry and crushed his beloved son. _

The next day Mr. Rider was hand cuffed and put into the back of a police car and charged with the murder of his own son Timothy Rider.

"Thank you Emerson." Olive said politely as she handed him $400. "I hope this covers it."

"Whatever." Emerson sighed. "Just get me some damn pie."

A/N: hi readers this is the author. Do to some schedule issues I will be writing less often but that means I'm going to quit writing the story. Please don't get mad at me. I will try to update as fast as I can. I have no idea when I will have this issues but I know it is coming soon. Thanks for reading.

With love,

--whatslifereally--


	9. Rain and Breaking News

Hi everyone the ninth chapter! Hahahaha Reviews and Comments are welcome with open arms.

**DISCLAMER: **I don't own pushing daisies oh what's the point you all know I don't own this stuff except for Carrie and the baby

"Is she asleep?" Ned asked as Olive strolled into the small living room.

"Yup she finally is." Olive smiled and cuddled up next to Ned on the couch.

"You are a great mom Olive."

"Aww thanks Ned." Olive smiled and kissed Ned on the cheek. "Ned you're going to be a perfect dad."

"Olive do you really think so?"

"Don't be silly Ned you are going to be great."

"Olive I don't know one thing about kids."

"Look when I had Carrie I had no idea how to be a parent." Olive explained throwing her arms into the air. "Look at me now Ned. When the baby is born you will get this…. well I'm not sure how to explain it but you will know what you are supposed to do."

"Olive really?" Ned smiled and gave her a confused look.

"Yes really! Do you think I say things just to say them in my high pitched voice?"

"Yes." Ned laughed and hugged Olive, his hands laid on top of her pregnant belly. "What was that!?" Ned almost jumped up off of the couch.

Olive laughed. "The baby just kicked don't get scared Ned it is normal."

"It just kicked?"

"Did I not just say that?"

"Oh."

Olive Snook loved the rain. She hoped her little baby would too. Carrie didn't really develop the "I Love Rain" trait. Today it was finally raining. Olive decided it would be a great idea to just take a walk without an umbrella. Olive walked down the streets her hair was soaked by the time she got down to the Pie Hole.

"Olive!" Ned grabbed his coat off the hanger and ran over to her. "Why where you out there without a coat!" he pulls the coat over her wet shoulders.

"Ned it is fine." Olive laughed.

"How is it fine you just went out in the rain without a coat or anything? Now you are sopping wet and you could get sick!" Ned exclaimed pulling Olive into the kitchen.

"Ned it is just a little rain. I love the rain." Olive smiled running her fingers through her hair.

"Olive promise me you won't do that again."

"I can't promise but I will try not to."

"But Olive…."

"Shhhh look" Olive looks at the TV intently.

BREAKING NEWS: A young woman was found dead in the ocean. It is said she had one too many drinks and fell over board by accident. Police are still looking into the name is being with held for the sake of the family.

"Olive I don't know why but that story it is like pulling me in, like a…. um… well I'm not sure."

"Well whatever it is it is probably not important." Olive smiles and kisses him quickly, "The pies need to be made and served for our loving customers."

"But Olive you need to rest last time you made a mess by dropping all of the pies."

"Ned trust me. I won't let that happen."

"Yah so your saying I should trust you like the time I trusted you and let you watch Chardonnay and Sherry?"

"Yes." Olive smiled sweetly trying to look as innocent as can be.

"Ok but only half of the day." Ned smiled and started making a pie.

"Alright." Olive giggles and thinks about April's twins.

A/N: Hello readers hope you liked the chapter! If you are wonder there is a little back story that goes with the April stuff you really should read it there is a lot of Olive craziness in it so go read it right now the story is : April Rhodes: Paying the RENT by: Broadway Babe WA

Go check it out! It talks about Olive's mom and stuff!

Love,

-whatslifereally-


	10. Chuck

Chapter ten omg omg! Yahh the big number 10! Thanks for staying on board for so long!

* * *

Ned knew it was a bad idea to keep his childhood sweetheart Charlotte "Chuck" Charles alive. But he couldn't bring himself from touching Chuck again.

"What if you didn't have to be dead?" The words echoed through Ned's head. He had to find a place for Chuck to stay. He had to make sure Olive wouldn't find out.

"Chuck?" Ned asked as he drove down the street getting closer to the Pie Hole.

"Yah Ned?"

"I have a fiancée. Her name is Olive, please don't tell her I touched you and brought you back to life."

"Sure Ned. It is the least I can do I mean you gave me my life back."

"Thanks." Ned worried all the way back to the Pie Hole.

"Chuck you can live in the apartment next door the other people just moved out." Ned helped Chuck into the apartment. "Please don't leave this apartment." Ned said as he walked out the door.

"Hey Ned." Olive ran/waddled over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Olive," Ned smiled weakly. "I missed you." Ned had a sinking feeling in his stomach that this whole Chuck situation was going to go downhill quickly.

"Ned that is so sweet." She hugged him tightly again. The next morning Ned was still a little unsure about the Chuck situation but he knew he was going to have to get some more food for Chuck later that day. Ned looked up from the strawberry pie he was making and saw Olive and Chuck walk in the Pie Hole talking to each other.

"Ned look this lady that moved next door named, Chuck looks just like the one on the TV!" Olive exclaimed.

"Well…. about that." Chuck smiled weakly.

"Hey Chuck I can just tell we are going to be friends. I don't have many friends around this town anyways. Expect for this sister that I didn't really know about for the longest time but, that is a whole different story. By the way what is your story? And by the way you really look like the girl on the TV are you sure you aren't related to her in anyway?" Olive said quickly pushing Chuck into a booth to converse.

"Well," Chuck began. "My father died when I was young. So I lived with my Aunts until I just had to get out and see the world the only way I could do this was faking my death." Chuck explained.

"So so you are the girl on the TV?"

"Yes." Chuck nodded.

"Well Chuck why don't you work here with Ned and me?" Olive exclaimed excited for the company.

"Ummm…well….sure!"

Ned stood looking at the two women he loved in mouth open wide in shock.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short I am going to try to make the next one longer :D


	11. Lauren's Lunches Lunch Cafe

Ch. 11. Sorry the chapters are kind of short I just have been tired and stuff so I get lazy and make them super short. Also I kind of dislike where the plot is right now so it is not as fun to write and stuff. Sooo yahhh….. ummmm just hang in there everyone! It will be hormones, crazy jealousy and insaneness later promise!

**DISCLAIMER**: Does anyone really think I own pushing daisies. If you do raise your hand….. Hey you in the back! yahh you the person in the Starbucks! Stop raising your hand people think you're crazy! And if you are raising your hand put it down now! The only thing I own is Carrie, the unborn baby, Lauren, and Lauren's Lunches Lunch Café.

* * *

The days grew longer and longer for Ned he could hardly take it anymore. His love for Chuck and his love for Olive where dueling, like medieval times, with horses and swords. All this medieval sword fighting made it hard for the Pie Maker to concentrate on working. Burnt pies and falling plates where common now in the Pie Hole.

A pregnant Olive Snook could also see there was something wrong with Ned. Olive also had a weird feeling that Chuck knew Ned too well. Olive, being a bit interested on why Chuck knew so much decided that it would be good to talk to her. And she already knew how she was going to do it.

"Hey Chuck!" Olive slid over next to Chuck.

"Hi Olive." Chuck smiled and looked up from the pie she was making.

"I was wonder if you wanted to go grab something to eat with me today?"

"Sure Olive." Chuck smiled and hugged Olive.

"Well let's go then." Olive started to pull Chuck out of the kitchen.

"But Olive what about Ned?"

"He will be fine." Olive assured her as they walked out of the Pie Hole. They walked down the street to Lauren's Lunches Lunch Café. They got a table and sat down to eat. This was Olive's chance to ask her sea of questions.

"So, Chuck." Olive said looking up from the menu. "You seem to know Ned well."

"Oh… Ned." Chuck looked at Olive, the women Ned truly loved. The women Ned could touch, hold and comfort. Jealousy ran through Chuck's blood, she smiled trying to hide the jealousy boiling inside her. "Yah I know him…. Kind of well."

"Oh how? I mean," Olive laughed. "You have only been here for like two weeks."

"It is a long story." Chuck looked back down at the menu.

"Hello ladies! My name is Lauren. What shall I be gettin ya'll today?" The tall blond haired waitress asked.

"I will have the Lauren Lovely Lasagna." Olive smiled and handed the waitress the menu.

"Sure thing darling." Lauren smiled and took the menu from Olive's petite hands.

"Ummm could I just have a salad?" Chuck quickly said.

"Yah it is on the menu isn't it dear? If it is there then you can have it." Lauren laughed and walked away.

"Well Chuck how do you know Ned so well?" Olive got back to the original topic. Chuck hesitated wondering if she should tell the pint sized pie maker the truth about her knowing Ned when she was little. Her mind was made.

"Just knew each other when we were younger."

"Jimminy Crispies" Olive thought to herself. "They knew each other."

"Yah he knew me before my dad died and before his mother died. Surprisingly around the same time." Chuck looked at Olive who at this time was too surprised to speak.

Olive's mind was going crazy at this point she started jumping to conclusions not thinking things through. "I knew it! She loves Ned she loves him! Now she is going to take him away. Oh well if she thinks she is going to do that well she is dead wrong! And I mean dead! I will rip her limb from limb if I have to!" Olive thought to herself.

"Olive I just want to say, I don't love Ned." Chuck lied she loved the Pie Maker deeply.

Olive thoughts stopped. "You don't?"

"No." Just as Chuck had to lie again the food was brought out by Lauren.

"Her yah go girls." Lauren smiled handing them their food.

"Thanks." Olive and Chuck said in unison as they started to eat their food. The rest of the time at the the two didn't talk. They finished there meal and saw that it was time to go.

"Hey Chuck you can go back to the Pie Hole I will go pay."

"Are you sure Olive?"

"Yah I will be fine" With that Chuck walked out of the café and when to back to the Pie Hole. Olive sat at the table her mind was still spinning.

"Hard day dear?" Lauren sat in the spot Chuck used to be.

"Yah." Olive sighed and looked up at the Café waitress. Her long blond hair tied up in a loose bun. Some strands fell on to her aging face. She had some wrinkles even though she looked in her mid-40s or 50s.

"It is ok dear I'm sure it will get better." Lauren said smiling at Olive.

"How can it get any better? I mean my fiancée loves a girl that is supposed to be de….. not here. And every three hours I feel like I'm going to puke my guts out." Tears started to cascade down Olive's face.

"There there it is going to be alright. Why don't you stay here at the café for an hour or so we can talk." Lauren smiled. "I mean look around there are no customers coming in for another couple hours. By the way what's your name dear?"

"Olive… Olive Snook." Olive smiled happy that she found someone that cared about her.

"Lauren Lands." Lauren smiled. "Would you like some of my famous hot coco dear?"

"Sure." Olive smiled.

"So Olive I see you are pregnant." Lauren said as she made the coco.

"Yah, it is my fiancée's kid."

"So when are you due?"

"September 17." Olive replied wiping tears from her eyes.

"You're in about 4 to 5 months right?"

"Yup." Olive smiled and looked down at her growing stomach. She remember going to the doctors with Ned and choosing not to know the gender of the baby. But know she kind of wanted to know.

"Here you are dear." Lauren handed Olive a cup of steaming hot coco as she sat down next to her with her own cup.

"Thanks." Olive sipped some of the coco. It was the best hot coco she had ever tasted in her life. "Oh my gosh this is amazing!"

"Yah I get that a lot but, back to the topic at hand. Tell me what's wrong."

Olive Snook spent one and a half hours explaining to Lauren the details of her life. Including her childhood where her parents ignored her, to when she meet Timothy, to when she lived in the streets with her daughter, to when she meet her sister April, to when she almost killed herself, to where Chuck came to ruin her life.

"Wait dear." Lauren was a bit confused. "You never really told me what you did to make money before you met April and Ned. You skipped a whole two years of information!"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"


	12. Nathan

Hi everyone! Chapter 11 and also the 27th page on Microsoft word! Amazing! I wonder if I could turn this in and get credit for it at school?? Hmmm…… good question! Well back to the story!

Oh and another thing this story will be a flash back to when olive was on the streets just so you know :D also drugs, hookers, and beer will be mentioned just so you know. Please don't cut it is bad. Also don't sue me because you tried anyone of the things I just mentioned because I am saying right now all of those activities are very bad and should not be attempted. But please attempt to review and message :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own pushing daisies! I only own Carrie, the unborn baby, Lauren, her café, Alexander, Olive's neighbors and Nathan. (This is the longest A/N every yippie for me!)

* * *

Olive walked the streets bottle in hand. She needed to be drunk to do this job. She walked into the smoked filled bar. She hated the smell of stale beer, but she had to live with it anyways. Olive knew this is the only way she is going to make money around here.

"Heyyyy hottie!" A drunken man yelled from the bar. From where Olive was standing he didn't look too bad. He had on a business suit and had light brown hair.

"Yes?" Olive tried to look happy.

"Come here." He demanded. Olive knew this was her chance at big money. He looked like a drunken business man, those where the winners. Olive walked over to the man. He grabbed her pulling her close to him. She could smell the alcohol in his breath. This man was definitely drunk.

Olive smiled and didn't resist his kiss. That was the perk of the job at least you felt wanted for at least an hour or two. The kiss just evolved into more and more. Before Olive knew it she was in a hotel bed next to a business man named Alexander. He was asleep next to her. Olive always loved laying the hotel beds, mostly because she didn't own one herself. She thought of Carrie, the thought of her sleeping in staying with the babysitter in Olive's run down house was sad. Luckily Olive liked the neighbor's kids who babysitter little Carrie for the night. And in this case the word babysitting meant let Carrie go to their house and stay in their extra crib.

Olive sighed she knew the situation was bad. Her being a hooker and everything was dangerous. Just in case she did die she left a note in her pocket for identification.

_If you are reading this I am dead or I just dropped it on the street. This note is used to identify my body if I do die. My name is Olive Snook I have a daughter named Carrie. Give everything to her and tell her I love her very much. _

_ Love, Olive Snook._

Olive was quiet fond of writing notes she really didn't have any idea why.

Olive slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Hey wake up."

"Huh… what? Are monkeys destroying the world?" Olive mumbled and yawned.

"Lady I'm going to be late for work and my wife is going to kill me if I don't get home. How much do I need to pay you?!"

"Hundred."

The man handed over a hundred dollars and ran out the door. Olive frowned and got dressed. She hated being the cause of sadness and pain in a family.

She left the hotel quickly. She wanted to get home to see Carrie. Carrie being only one year old didn't know her mother was going off at night to be a hooker, nor did she care. All she wanted was food, love, sleep, and a change of diapers ever couple hours.

"Carrie." Olive smiled picking up the small child and snuggled it in her arms.

"Thanks." She thanked the neighbors and walked home with Carrie in her arms.

Carrie slept lots of the day like babies usually do. Olive drank the rest of the day like Olive usually does. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't stop. Drunk and tired Olive let the neighbor kids in to watch Carrie as she went out the door. Her makeup was smudged but still looked good so she didn't mind to fix it. Walking into another bar was like hell for Olive but she didn't care anymore.

The next few months Olive when downhill. Not down the bunny hill but down the triple black diamond hill not knowing how to ski. Olive started cutting and later began doing drugs. Near death Olive's life took a small detour. She met Nathan Norman. Nathan loved Olive he would do anything for her. The only problem for Nathan was he was dying. Doctors told him a year ago he was dying. But by now he has forgot what he was dying from.

"Olive I want to help you." Nathan pled. Olive was still unaware that Nathan was dying.

"Nathan…." Olive hiccupped. "I don't need any help!" Olive was again drunk and might have just taking some kind of pill just moments ago. No one was sure thought.

"Olive you are killing yourself! You are ruining your life! Please for Carrie stop it!"

Olive stopped and listened to what Nathan had to say. She finally started to understand why she needed to stop. It took only four or five months for Olive to stop the drugs, drinking, and hooking with the help of Nathan. Then one day Nathan just died. Olive was devastated knowing that Nathan loved her.

Nathan changed her life she never got to say good bye.


	13. Insanity: Part 1

Well sorry the last chapter was so depressing…. We are back at Lauren's Lunches Lunch Café :D I do not in any way indorse the use of drugs or alcohol don't sue me

DISCLAIMER: I do not own pushing daisies! I only own Carrie, the unborn baby, Lauren, and her café

* * *

"Dear that is terrible." Lauren handed Olive a tissue to wipe away her tears.

"I know."

"Well I don't know what to say but if you ever need to talk come back and I will listen." Lauren smiled.

"Thank you!" Olive got up and hugged Lauren. She paid for the lunch that was finished over two hours ago and walked back to the Pie Hole. Olive got to the Pie Hole but didn't go in. Instead she looked through the window. Ned and Chuck where smiling and laughing Olive wondered what happened when she was at the café talking to Lauren.

Olive finally strolled into the Pie Hole.

"Oh Olive I was starting to worry." Ned said turning around.

"Yah just took a walk."

"Hey Olive your sisters kids are so cute!" Chuck smiled picking them up.

All Olive could do was give Chuck the Snook death glare.

The next four months went by quickly April came back from rehab, Carrie learned the words 'PIE' and 'YUMMY' and the tension between Olive and Chuck rose.

"How many more days?" Ned asked looking at the calendar.

"Five." Olive was still upset about Chuck. She knew Chuck loved Ned. Luckily April was on her side with the whole thing. And Emerson was….. well Emerson was Emerson.

"Hi April." Olive said dryly as she walked into the Pie Hole.

"Olive, sweetie, is Chuck STILL bothering you? Olive, YOU'RE the one with the ring, YOU'RE the one with his kid, and YOU'RE the one in his house. I'm the one here stuck living with her." April tried to comfort her sister.

"I know I know I just think there is something going on between those two."

"I do too. She keeps talking all dreamy about Ned in out room. It's a little freaky. They were childhood sweethearts apparently and then they never saw each other again until now since Ned was taken away to a boarding school." April explained.

"Urrrgg I hate that girl." Olive said sitting down next to April.

"Maybe I should lock her in my junked up apartment for a while. I wonder what would happen if Maureen and the Bohemians got near her. Goody goody."

"She would freak!" Olive laughs. "Uggg stop kicking me!" She looks down at her stomach.

"TRUST ME. It's worse with two." April looks at twins.

"April I would love to stay and chat but I'm not feeling to good I will come down later alright?"

"Olive, sugar, do you need anything?"

"No thanks April I just need to go up to my room and lie down a bit. But thanks." With that said Olive got up and walked out of the Pie Hole and up to Ned and her apartment.

Olive wanted to kill the girl named Chuck. Olive knew that she was slowly pulling the Pie Maker away from her.

"NED!!" Olive screamed from their bedroom.

"Olive what? What's wrong!?" Ned ran into their bedroom to see Olive sprawled across the floor. "Olive? Olive! Talk to me Olive!" Ned tried franticly to wake up his fiancée up. Ned knew she wasn't dead mostly because her stomach was still slowly rising and falling with her breathing.

"April? Chuck?!" Ned tried to call for help. Nothing. Ned now had a sinking feeling that this was all his fault. He looked at Olive the girl that he saved, the girl that saved him.

_The facts where these…. Ten months, one week, eleven days, nine hours, and fifteen minutes ago Ned had gone to the bridge for the same reason Olive did, to jump. When Ned first saw Olive he knew she was different. Her frazzled hair, smudged eye liner and wine. That didn't tell Ned she was different. Her eyes, just by looking in her eyes Ned could tell that she didn't really want to die. Ned knew he came to this bridge for a reason and it was just his luck that he met her. Ned knew Olive was the one._

"Olive…… please wake up."

"Oh my god what happened?!" Chuck ran over to Olive and Ned.

"I…I…I..don't know." Ned stuttered afraid he was going to lose the women he loved.

"Please don't leave me Olive." Ned begged the unconscious Olive.

"Move it Ned!" Chuck waited for Ned to move before she tried to help Olive.

"Oh my gosh!" April ran into the room seeing her unconscious sister on the ground. "NED CALL 911!" she yelled at him.


	14. Insanity: Part 2

Olive is now in the hospital insanity: part 2 :o! it might get a little crazy in the next chapters please my imagination is wandering and im just going to go full out crazy! Hahaha sorry! :) (I apologize for my insanity)

DISCLAMER: I know shut up!

* * *

Olive woke to a sharp pain in her stomach. She screamed bloody murder when the pain continued.

"OLIVE!" Ned ran into the room and hugged her. "I thought you were dead and then the people came and took you away but we came here and the baby! And you are ok!" Ned said this all very quickly too quick for the drowsy Olive to understand. She screamed again as the pain rushed through her body. A nurse ran in and quickly stuck some kind of medicine into the I.V.

"Hey what is the street name for this stuff it is really….good." With that Olive again was sleeping.

Olive awoke hours later with Ned sleeping in a chair next to her bed. The pain had stopped. Olive looked around for a moments. "Ned?" Olive asks quietly.

"Who what?!" Ned wakes up quickly.

"Where is the baby?"

"How did you know?"

"Mothers instinct."

"It is a boy." Ned smiles as he turns around and picks up a little blue object. The object in hand was a baby a small little baby boy. Ned saw Olive's face light up when she saw the baby. To Olive it felt like all the troubles in the world where gone including Chuck. Just as Olive imagined a world without Chuck the one person she didn't want to see at the moment walked into the room. It was Chuck.

Olive watched as Chuck walked into the room holding Carrie in her arms. "Why is she holding my kid? My daughter!" Olive growled under her breath. She watched her own daughter cling to her worst enemy like a monkey. Olive felt her fingernails dig into her skin as she clenched her fists. *beep…* The heart monitor started to go crazy next to Olive.

"Olive are you ok?" Chuck looked at Olive with a confused look.

"Olive are you ok?!" Olive mimicked Chuck. "DO I LOOK OK?!"

"Sweetheart you should go wait outside with Aunt April." Chuck kisses Carrie gently on the forehead and sets her down. The three watch as the small girl walks out of the room.

"Ned this is between me and Chuck so you leave NOW!" Olive was ready to defend her position as Ned's girl.

"Ummm…. Olive I really don't think I should leave." Ned put the baby back down so it could sleep. "Can't you can Chuck settle this when you are out of the hospital? You know Olive we still need to feed this baby and it might need a name…" Ned tried to prevent the two women from fighting.

"You know what I will leave." Chuck said as she walked out the door. Olive finally could breathe again she looked out the door to see April which did make her happy.

"Olive I think this baby is hungry and I'm kind of tired of calling it 'this baby' so could we just name it please?"

Olive smiled seeing that Ned was concerned for the kid already. She knew he was going to be a good dad.

* * *

Hi everyone you might have noticed that I didn't say the name of the baby boy! Guess whattttt! You can choose which name you want the baby to have just send me the name through a Private Message or Review the name :D yahh I know it is exciting! Hahaha well have fun!


	15. Snapped

Contest over sorry everyone :) You will be happy with the name. Well let's get started**. FYI language is involved in this chapter because of fight please don't get mad.**

**DISCLAMER:** you know already

"So name Olive." Ned handed Olive their son. Olive smiled this was the first time she actually got to hold him. His hands were so tiny compared to Olive's. He looked up at her and yawned.

"Nathan." Olive smile and looked up at Ned.

"Nathan? Well I like it." Ned looked at Olive and then Nathan.

"Do you like it little guy? Would you like that namey wamey." Olive baby talked Nathan as he smiled and looked up at her raising his arms in approval.

"Well Olive the doctors said you could go home tomorrow with Nathan." Ned told Olive happily.

"Well good because I'm sick of hospitals."

That next day Olive finally got to go home with baby Nathan. As soon as she got in the Pie Hole she knew what she had to do. Take down Chuck.

"Oh Olive your back." Chuck looked up from the book she was reading.

"Yah I am Chuck." Olive glares at the girl she hated, despised, and loathed. "Ned take Nathan upstairs please I need to talk to Chuck alone."

"Olive I don't think I can do that could I just hold him instead and stay down here." Ned smiled as Olive handed him the baby.

"Whatever Ned just hold Nathan." Olive could feel her blood start to boil she wasn't going to let this girl take away the one man she loved. "Now listen to me Chuck and listen good." Olive was ready she was going to tell Chuck what she was made of. "I might be short, but I'm not weak. And the past month I had to deal with your crap! Oh I don't love Ned. Oh don't give me that! You love him I can see it in your eyes." Olive was looking right up at Chuck who was at the moment, speechless. At this moment the Pie Hole went silent. Even the on looking customers where completely silent.

"You know what Olive your right I am in love with Ned!" Chuck had regained the power of speech during the second of silent. "I also take care of YOUR kids! EVER THINK OF THAT?"

"You… you…. you." Olive didn't know how to fight back.

"Yah Olive I take care of YOUR children! Your too busy screwing around with half-sisters and insane mothers to take care of YOUR children! Oh and don't get me started on April, what a mess!!" Chuck continued to bash Olive.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER INTO THIS! AND DON'T BRING IN MY CHILDREN EITHER!" Olive yelled at Chuck.

"Why not I mean come on they are a big part of your life RIGHT? Don't you love them?" Chuck smiled knowing this was going to make Olive furious.

April run into the Pie Hole "YOU SHUT UP CHARLOTTE CHARLES!" April yells, "I may be an abandoned kid, I may be a teenager with two babies, I may have been an alcoholic, and I MAY have been a DANCER, but I'm NOT the SLUT you think I am! I'm not the hooker that Emerson told you I was either. Oh, and for the record, I heard the whole conversation and so you know, I hated EVERY SECOND living with you, YOU playing with my twins, YOU using my things and just because YOU can't get your own stuff without an ID!!! Look who's callin' ME a mess, a girl who can't get her own things because she faked her death!

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE! STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN! AND NEVER EVER GET NEAR NED AGAIN!" Olive screamed her face was now bright red and tears where starting to form.

"Make me."

"Alright bitch I have had enough." Olive was ready to kill. "If you don't get out right now and stop ruining my life I will personally escort you to the bottom of the lake so you can swim with some of my fish friends."

"Yah right shorty."

That was it Olive snapped. She ran up to Chuck and punched her square in the face before running out the door.

"I'm out if she doesn't leave I will. I don't care!" Olive yelled at herself.

That was the last day that anyone from the Pie Hole saw Olive Snook…… alive.


	16. Dead Meat

Sorry readers I had to make it so crazy last couple chapters hahaha well I hope you enjoyed it :) I did. **Drugs, Alcohol, and other things in this chapter are not indorsed by me in anyway and are all quiet dangerous do not attempt any of it! **Please don't get mad at me for anything but please review it would mean a bunch :) thanks Oh and one other thing I suggest to go read Broadway Babe WA's story: April Rhodes: Paying the RENT so you get an insight on April's life it is good and there are many parts of Olive's adventure in there that I didn't mention in this story so go check it out! :)

**Disclaimer**: why do people even put these any more everyone knows we don't own any of this stuff?

* * *

It had been only three days, two hours, and six minutes since Olive Snook gave Chuck a bloody nose, saw her son, and left the Pie Hole.

"I hate her." Olive sat in an alley again. It reminded her of the old days with Carrie. All those days spent looking for food and shelter. "Nathan." She thought of the man that helped her and her own son. She took a drink of wine. She liked being numb.

"Emerson she left! She hit her and left!" Ned sat in a booth with Emerson.

"I know that Pie Boy! So stop talking about it." Emerson was getting a bit pissed off at the fact that is all Ned would talk about.

"Soo Ned." Chuck tried to get Ned to cheer up. "What case are you guys trying to solve?"

"None at this point." Emerson looked up at Chuck.

"Well off to make some pies and play with Carrie." Chuck walked off into the kitchen.

**------------------------------------ 3 weeks later --------------------------------------**

Olive was broke. She was cold and tired. She wanted to go back home but she couldn't the Wicked Witch was there. Olive sat down next to Jeffery James her favorite dealer at the time.

"Hey Jeff. What's the poop?" Olive smiled and nudged his side.

"Nothin' much. Not many customers today." Jeff smiled at Olive.

"Jeff could I have the usual?" Olive asks holding out her hand.

"Sure Olive." Jeff hands Olive a bag.

"Thanks Jeff." Olive opens the bag and pulls out her wine. She takes a quick swig and smiles. This was the only thing that really dulled her pain at this moment. She sat with the drug dealer for about an hour before he quickly said.

"Olive could you watch the stuff? I need to go somewhere I will be right back." Jeff got up quickly.

"Sure thing." Olive smiled and waved good bye to her friend. And there Olive sat thinking about what had got her to this moment. She sat and thought about the Pie Maker, Carrie, Nathan, and April all the people that she loved. She knew some of them wouldn't miss her. Suddenly someone pulled her up from behind.

"Help." Olive squeaked, as she was pinned against the brink wall. Olive struggled to break free but the man was too strong. "Oh great just more Snook's 'good' luck." Olive thought as the man held her against the wall.

"Do you work for Jeff?" The man asks in a raspy voice. Olive pondered the thought. Did she work for him?

"Yes?" Olive said quietly.

"He owes us!" The man growled. "But I guess you will do."

Olive shuttered as the man's hot breath passed her face. It had a faint smell of whiskey. A small chill went downs Olive's back as she felt a barrel of a gun being pressed against her stomach. "Jimminy crispies." Olive knew it was all over before the shot was even fired.

She clutched her stomach in pain and agony as she fell to the cold ground. She thought about how she really wanted to die, next to the Pie Maker, not in an alley. By the time Olive was done with that thought her clothes were crimson red not its original lime green.

Then Lights Out.

* * *

"She took them?!" Ned exclaimed looking at Chuck.

"Yah." Chuck nodded her head. She looked at Ned, she hated seeing him so upset.

"First Olive, now April and the kids!" Ned sat down in a booth.

"Hey Pie Boy." Emerson slid into the seat across from Ned. "I need you to touch someone."

"Not now Emerson."

"Why not? I need you to do this." Emerson asked.

"April is gone took the kids." Ned said quietly.

"Ahh so Itty Bitty Hooker is gone? Well that helps. Let's get going."

"Emerson I am not going. Sorry." With that Ned got up and when back up to the apartment.

"Can I help?" Chuck asked.

"No." Emerson got up and left.


	17. Gone

HELLLOOOOO READERS! I knowz I knowz don't get mad at me. I know you all are devastated that olive has died (unless you liked chuck better). Don't cry don't cry it is ok person in Starbucks don't cry. *pats on back* you're going to be alright.

**DISCLAMER:** If you think I own pushing daisies im telling you I DON'T. If I did, do you think it would be off air. I DON'T THINK SO. The only thing I own is Carrie, Jeff, Nathan, and Lauren. Now that I think about it I do own a lot.

* * *

_It had been one year, three months, two weeks, and eight days seen Ned's father started watching Ned. He watched Ned care for the girl he loved. That he later figured out was named Olive. Ned's father loved Ned and was ashamed of leaving Ned at the boarding school. He wanted to make it up to him, but he just need to find a way to do that. Olive didn't know the there was a man hiding in the shadows that day. Who watched her die._

*cue dramatic pushing daisies music*

* * *

Emerson Cod was having a nice day he got to knit a nice new money bag for himself and he got to read his "Knitting Geniuses" Magazine which he ordered last month. It was all good until the phone rang.

"Emerson Cod Private Investigator," Emerson dryly into the phone.

"I need you to come to Hickory Street with your partner right now." The voice replied before hanging up the phone.

"Oh great! Now I have to drag Pie Boy out there." Emerson got up and put on his coat. He sighed as he walked out the door knowing that this is going to be a lot of work.

About 30 minutes later Emerson and Ned pulled up to Hickory Street. It was in the bad part of Papen County. A man stood on the corner in a trench coat and a hat. Emerson and Ned got out of the car slowly.

"Emerson Cod," The man said as he started to walk down the street. "Follow me." He led them down an alley.

Ned stopped in his tracks. He looked down at the dead Olive in the middle of the alley. He wanted to touch her now but he knew he shouldn't at this point with the man around.

Emerson stopped too. He didn't expect this. "Who are you?" Emerson looked up at the man.

"Ned's Father," The man took off his hat. He looked like Ned but much older.

Ned stood wide eyed. "Dad… did you do this to her?"

"No son. Now I will help her but you two must get as far as you can from this place." He said softly pointing out of the alley.

"This is a joke right." Emerson laughed. "You don't have the same power as him?"

"I do. Now leave before one of you gets killed."

Emerson had to practical drag Ned out of the alley and into the car. "Get in the dang car!" Emerson pushed him in. They quickly drove away.

"Alright here this goes." Ned's father bent down next to Olive and touched her quickly.

"Ned?" She looked around. "Oww" she looked down at the bleeding wound.

"Listen to me Olive." The Ned's father said quickly. "You will go to the hospital after this minute is up and when you go the hospital don't tell them that you died. You were just shot."

"Ummm alright." Olive still was a bit confused about the whole situation.

"Just do it." Ned's father said as he walked away from Olive.

"Well it seems like a minute is up." Olive said as she got up her body still sore. "Hospital….hospital…need to go to a hospital." Olive whispered to herself as she walked out of the alley.

* * *

"Hello?" Ned answered the phone. It had been two days since he had seen Olive dead in an alley.

"Are you Ned?" The voice asked.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?"

"Papen County Hospital, your wife ummm Olive Snook keeps asking for you."

"OLIVE! I WILL BE RIGHT THERE!" Ned quickly hung up the phone. "I wish I knew where April was." Ned thought as he ran out the door.


	18. I'm Alive

Chapter ummm well idk hahaha well I think the worst is over…. For now muhahahaha. Reviews would be greatly appreciated thanks. Go read April Rhodes: Paying the Rent By: Broadway Babe WA ours stories are intersecting and stuff hahaha it is great! Super long chapter! Thanks Broadway Babe WA for helping me make it soo super long!

**DISCLAMER:** oh you know already.

* * *

Ned ran into Papen County Hospital as fast as he could. "Olive Snook." Ned gasped when he reached the front desk.

"Room 68" The nurse pointed down one of the hallway.

Ned ran in the direction that the nurse pointed. Questions raced through Ned's mind. "Can I touch her now? How did she get her all by herself? Is my dad here? Where are the kids?"

"NED!" Olive screamed as Ned ran in the room. Ned was about to hug her but he stopped. They looked at each other for a second asking the same question. "Can we touch?"

They both knew that there was only on way to find out. Ned couldn't wait any longer he wanted to hold Olive in his arms and keep her safe. He ran to her and hugged her. Nothing happened. They could touch.

"Ned I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I freaked out, I'm sorry I wasn't a good mother or wife." Olive pleaded.

"Oh Olive it is ok you had a right to do all those things. Also technically you are only my fiancée we are getting married in like 4 months remember?" Ned smiled.

"Oh yah." Olive laughed. "Look." Olive lifted her shirt to show Ned the stitches they had put in on her stomach.

"When are those coming out?"

"In a week." Olive smiled. "Ned on a more important issue where is Carrie and Nathan?"

"Um Olive…." The Pie Maker paused knowing that Olive might freak. "April took them."

"WHAT!?" Olive screamed. "Where in the hell did she take them?!"

"I don't know." Ned winced knowing he was in for it.

"How do you not know? What happened? Why did she leave? Did that bitch Chuck do it?" Olive asked Ned worried about her children and April. Knowing that she might start drinking again if she thought Olive was dead.

"We need to find her." Olive sat up and started to get out of her bed.

"Wait a minute Olive you are not leaving here." Ned stopped her from getting up.

"Nedddddd." Olive whines, " I'm fine."

"No."

"Pleassseee." Olive stuck out her bottom lip and tilted her head. She stared at him wide eyed.

"Alright," Ned gave up. "Why do you have to do that?" he laughed.

"I do it because I can." Olive laughed and jumped out of bed ripping off the wires connected to her. "Let's go find them."

It only took Ned and Olive about two hours to get out of the hospital and to Alphabet City.

"She should be here." Olive says jumping out of the car and running into the building. Ned follows after here.

Olive stopped in her tracks. April and Mark where making out on the couch with a pile of wine bottles next to them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! OLIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE! Uh... did you see us? God, that's embarrassing!"  
She says sliding a pile of wine under the couch.

"APRIL WHERE ARE THE KIDS!? AND GIVE ME THAT WINE! YOU KNOW YOU SHOULDN'T DRINK" Olive yelled at April.

"They're over there," April says pointing to kitchen. "Eating. Yeah, about the wine... I heard you were dead from some dealer where I get it."

Olive looks over to see Carrie eating some pancakes.

"Carrie!" Olive smiles and runs over to her and gives her a hug. "I missed you so much." She quickly picks up Nathan and hugs him too.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??? EVERY DRUG DEALER OUT HERE SAID YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Well you just have to believe in magic sometimes." Olive pulls up her shirt and shows April the scars.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?" April looks stunned at the scars.

"Oh only a little gun shot."

"ONLY a little gun shot??? Sweetheart, living here I know about fatal gun shots and THAT is a fatal gunshot!"

"Well I guess im super lucky." Olive laughs.

"LUCK. SEROUSLY?"

"Ok maybe not luck but it is hard to explain."

"Come on, Olive! What could be worse than the Bohemians???"

"HEY!!!" Mark yells.

"April I can't tell you here." Olive looks over at Mark. "I will tell you later."

"Come on. My room. Downstairs, you can tell me there, right?"

"Sure that will work." Olive smiles and hands Nathan to Ned. "Here you take him I will be right back."

"Olive wait you can't tell anybody that!" Ned looks at Olive surprised that she is going to tell someone his secret without his permission.

"Oh it is April for god's sake I you can trust her."

"YES! THANK YOU! Somebody TRUSTS me! Anyway, let's go." April smiles and leads Olive downstairs into apartment. "So what is it?"

"Alright April this is hard to believe but you must not tell anyone and I mean anyone! But Ned is special."

"Er, special, sweetie?"

"He can umm... how can I tell you this. Well I did die April. I was dead."

"Wha? I told you that gunshot was fatal!"

"Yah you where right April I'm sorry I had to lie about that so back to what I was saying umm...well Ned he has this gift and he can bring people back to life." Olive shrugs.

April stares in shock. "Hummana-hummana WHA??? Okay, I MUST be drunk! There's NO WAY that's possible!"

"You're not drunk. It is true I have seen it happen myself. There is a catch though ummm if a dead person stays alive for more than a minute then another person dies." Olive weakly smiles.

"Wait, so… who died?" April gives her a suspicious look.

"I'm not sure.... I never thought about who died..." Olive's face goes pale.

"Too late to think about that now. Whoever's dead is dead." April says looking creeped out.

"So you believe me? You believe Ned can do that?"

"Well, sugar, I'm not sure what to believe now."

"Well thanks for letting me tell you that. The secret has been killing me."

"You sure I'm not drunk? You saw all those bottles back there." April flushes.

"Well all I know is that I'm not drunk. I don't think. Maybe I'm dead. Maybe I'm drunk. Hmmm April now I'm questioning what's going on!" I exclaim now confused about what was going on.

April smiles and laughs. "Come on. We should check on the MEN."

"Perfect idea." Olive laughs. "I bet Ned is standing in the same spot I left him."

"Ha ha I bet. I think Mark died of embarrassment. Sorry ya had to see that, us kissing I mean."

"It is fine."

April blushes again. "Goodness! That is still SO embarrassing!" April continues upstairs. "Hey, look, Ned is still where we left him!"

"What about me?" Ned turns around.

Olive laughs "Hahaha just what I expected."

"Mommy!" Carrie runs to Olive.

"You know, sometimes I think I want a family." Mark states.

April gives him weird look.

"Uh, I mean eventually hehe." Mark corrects himself.

April gives Olive irritated look. "Yeah. Sure I do. Once is enough, I think." She looks at twins.

"You could always change your mind." Olive smiles and looks at Nathan.

"I think I'll go now." Mark blushes and walks out of the room.

April laughs "Wimp."

"Well you better chase after the man. I think it is time for us to go anyway April. Thank you for everything." Olive gives her a hug.

April hugs her back. "Of course. Mark does that a lot, run off when the moment gets weird."

"I think he really likes you April"

"Well what do you THINK that was five minutes ago???"

"Do you know you get moody when you don't have very much alcohol in your system?" Olive laughs.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yah you are quiet moody without it in your system"

"Well that's ironic, isn't it? I think it has to do with the addiction. Withdrawal I guess."

"Yah I guess that makes sense. Oh and before I go." Olive picks up all of the bottles. "You're not going to need these."

"If you're gonna take ALL the alcohol here ya might wanna scope the kitchen." April points toward the kitchen counter coveted with bottles.

"I'm going to need a bag."

"Don't bother. We're going to the Life later."

"Alright April but I will trust that you will get rid of it."

"Um, you can trust me with a secret but you can't trust me with a wine bottle." April blushes.

"It is called addiction for a reason." Olive smiles.

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny Olive."

"Yah I know I'm hilarious."

"Um Olive Carrie keeps saying she is hungry." Ned says quickly.

April turns to Carrie. "What are you talking about, Cookie? I just gave you pancakes… yeah, they tasted like cardboard but it's all we can afford. Anyway, I saw you eat them."

"Carrie say thank you to Auntie April for the pancakes and letting you stay with her."

"Bye Cookie" April hugs Carrie. "Bye Olive, bye Ned. Olive, you might need to keep checking in on my drinking problem."

"Bye April and I will check up on you."

April laughs. "Good idea. Bye."

"See yah." Olive says as she walks out the door with Carrie, Ned, and Nathan. "Oh and Mark is out here." Olive smiles and walks down stairs to the car with her family. The only problem now was Chuck.


	19. Forgiveness

Olive has her family back now what will happen? IDK hahahahaha!

* * *

"Mommy! Nathan is being weird!" Carrie called from the living room.

"What dear?" Olive called from the kitchen.

"NATHAN IS LOOKING AT ME WEIRD!" Carrie screams.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Olive hurried over to the living room. Nathan was sitting in his baby bouncer smiling and messing around with blocks. "He isn't doing anything Carrie." Olive looked down at her.

"He was! He was! I saw him!" Carrie yelled. Nathan giggled and started to drool, Olive quickly wiped it from his face.

"Carrie are you jealous? You shouldn't because you will always be my little princess." Olive laughs and kisses Carrie on the head. Olive walked off back into the kitchen and look at the pictures of the wedding dresses she might want to wear for her upcoming wedding.

**-----Down in the Pie Hole------**

Ned was finishing up the last couple of pies for the day. Chuck was serving customers she quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Chuck could I talk to you." Ned said quickly looking up at Chuck.

"Yah Ned?" Chuck replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Do you want to come to the wedding?" Ned asked with a weak smile.

"Wait your going to marry that bitch after what she has done to you?!" Chuck yelled her blood boilded.

"Chuck I love her."

"Ohh yah this is so obvious after she leaves you then her achololic sister takes the kids. Oh let's not forget she punched ME in the face!" Chuck points up at her nose.

"Chuck she died." Ned said dryly.

"She whata what?!"

"She died. I saw her lying in an alley that made me realize that I can't live without her."

"Did you touch her? And how did she die?! And who died because of her!?"

"Gun shot. My dad touched her. Emerson was going to find the body."

"Ned I have tried to be kind really I have but when you are led to believe that someone loves you. You can't really be kind anymore." Chuck says as tears stream down her face. "Good bye Ned." Chuck walked out of the kitchen and out the door.

"Well that didn't go as I planned." Ned sighed and closed up the Pie Hole. Ned walked up to the apartment and heard Nathan crying. "Need help there Olive?" Ned said as he strolled in the door.

"Could you get Carrie in bed I just gave her a bath but she needs to put on some PJs." Olive says as she rocks Nathan in her arms.

"Sure." Ned walks into the other room to take care of Carrie. Olive smiles and turns her attention back to Nathan.

"Hey there little guy." Olive smiled and looked at her son. "Who do you think should be my maid of honor?" Nathan smiles and giggles. "Yah I thought you would agree. And it is your bed time now." Olive takes Nathan to his small room and puts him to bed.

The next day Olive goes to visit April.

"Huh? You want ME to be maid of honor???"

"Yah I do. You are my only friend that is a girl and also you are my sister so I want you to do it."

"Okay, but I don't know what I'm doin'. Maybe you should talk to Mimi. Or Maureen. Wait! No, bad idea. Joanne? She's all proper."

"April all I want you to do is be there when I get married and also I want you to help me choose a dress that is it."

"I think I can do that... I'll never be able to pay for a good dress!"

"I will pay for your dress it is ok."

"Thanks! Ya know, I still gotta find a job. So far my only option is the Cat Scratch."

"If you aren't busy we can go find a dress now."

"Sure, let's go!" April practically drags Olive out the door. "I know!"  
Olive and April arrive at the dress shop.

"Hey look at this!" April pulls out dress and looks at the price. "OH GOD NEVER MIND!"

"Oh my gosh these are expensive..." Olive looks at the white dresses.

"Maybe we should look somewhere else." April suggested.

"Yah I think your right"

"Alphabet City ain't gonna cut it either. Where is New York City can we find some dresses cheap???"

"I only know one place... my moms. Opps our moms."

"HUH???on' Don't we need to get down to Callem County for that???"

"She has like a billion dresses!"

"Well, I guess that's our last option. Let's go. Crap, who knows how she's gonna act this time!"

"I'm guessing crazy as usual"

"She better not try to get me to live with her again."

"Just tell her that you are living with me. You will be fine then."

"I hope," April respond, "Well, better get movin'. I'm gonna have to find someone to alter the dresses."

Minutes later Olive and April were standing at Mrs. Snook's doorstep.

"Should I knock or should you?" Olive asks.

"Uh, I think I got it," April reply, knocking. "Oh please don't slam on me again. Or mistake me for Olive."

"Hello... oh, hello dear!" Mrs. Snook greets them answering the door.

"Hi mom," Olive says smiling weakly.

"It's us again. Well, um... we need to... Olive? You should tell her."

"Mom we need dresses for my wedding."

"OLIVE!" Mrs. Snook shouts, "When is your wedding! Why wasn't I invited?"

"Uh... Valentine's day. We haven't gotten that far yet," April says.

"Yeah mom, you're invited. Could you please let us use a dress?" Olive asks.

"I kind of need one too. I'm too poor to pay for one! Can I use a dress?" April adds.

"Oh of course come on in girls. Oh I see Olive you had the baby?"

"Uh, yeah. Sort of. Back in September. Boy, Nathan," April explains.

"Yeah, here is a picture," Olive says showing a picture.

"He is adorable dear looks like you."

"I guess he does. I hope he doesn't get his father's skittishness!" April laughs, "Ned's way too jumpy! Then again, I'm one to be saying something. Mark's pretty dorky."

"I hope he loves the rain like I do," Olive adds, also laughing.

"Well here are the dresses," Mrs. Snook says opening an enormous closet door.

"OH MY GOD!!!" April exclaims "And Olive, I love the rain!"

"Yeah, maybe the dresses should be blue like the rain!" Olive says thoughtfully.

"Oh, perfect!" April looks, pulling out a blue dress, "How about this one?"  
The dress was a simple one, a deep blue with one shoulder. It went down to about our thighs. It was rounded in the bottom and had a small cut up the side a little ways.

"Oh my God I love it!" Olive exclaims, looking happily at her choice in dresses.

"So you approve? I think I might need this altered," April says. "Olive, you need to find one! You're the bride!"

"Yeah," Olive replies, digging through some dresses in the oversized closet.

"Find anything good?" April asks.

"I think." Olive says pulling out a white dress.

"OOH! Love it! Um," April turns to Mrs. Snook. "can you alter these?"

"Of course I can dear." Mrs. Snook smiles.

"Thanks, I know all about altering. When I was Glinda before they fired me I went through tons of fittings. Actually, they kept letting it out, hehe." April blushes. "I didn't know it, but I was pregnant then."

"Thanks mom," Olive hugs her. "I just wanted to say, I forgive you."

"I'm afraid she'll have to measure us, waist, chest, hips and all. You won't believe the perverts at Wicked in the costume department."

"You can get measured first if you want April."

"Oh well I'm going to get mine done I will be right back." Olive walks in the other room with Mrs. Snook.

"Mom."

"Yes dear." Mrs. Snook answered as she started to measure Olive.

"I really do forgive you. I know what you did and how you just ignored me my whole life. But I just want to say that I do forgive you." Tears ran down Olive's face.

"Sweetheart just look at yourself you are a beautiful young women with two lovely children…"

"Mom that is not the point!" Olive interrupts her. "I am saying that I know now that I can't make the same mistakes you did or my kids will be in a living hell. And I am forgiving you because I know if you never showed me how a bad mother acted I would never know how to be a good one."

"Olive got your measurements?" April calls from the other room.

"Yah." Olive calls back, "when will the dresses be ready mom?"

"Tomorrow or the next day dear." She says watching Olive leave the room quickly.

"Yah sorry that took so long." Olive apologies to April as she wipes so tears from her face.

"What?" April asks when she notices Olive's tears.

"Just talked to mom that is all. She says the dresses will be ready maybe tomorrow or the next day."  
Olive walks to the door.

"Okay... so what's with the tear?"

"Forgiving is hard work". Olive quickly walks out the door.


	20. Wedding Day Surprises

Wow that is craziness! I guess somehow Olive and Ned's wedding ended up on Valentine's Day! AWWW soo romantic. Planning is taking place and guesss what! Emerson: Best Man April: Maid Of Honor! Doesn't that mean they dance together at the reception? Ohhhhh hahahahaha. Lots of fluff soo beware oh why do I need to warn you the whole story has been kind of fluffy hahaha. I just say white wedding dress in the chapters because I think it is more fun to imagine your own wedding dress on Olive rather than me telling you so enjoy imagining.

**Disclaimer:** don't sue me

* * *

_It was one days, fourteen hours, and six minutes till Olive and Ned's wedding and planning was taking place. _

"I can't believe I said yes to this." Emerson said as he walked into the Pie Hole. He stopped in his tracks to see Itty Bitty Hooker discussing napkin layouts with Olive Snook. "Oh hell no!"

Olive and April looked up. "What Emerson?" Olive asked.

"Don't tell me you let a hooker be your Maid of Honor! Especially Itty Bitty Hooker!"

"DANCER FISHFACE!" April yelled.

"Whatever." Emerson sat down in a booth sitting across from the Pie Maker.

"So you approved of Itty Bitty 'Dancer' to be Itty Bitty's Maid of Honor?" Emerson asked him.

"What…" Ned jumped out of his trance.

"Oh never mind. What do I have to do to be your 'Best Man'" Emerson asked.

"Nothing really just come to the wedding and make sure no one try's to ruin it."

"Oh that is easy." Emerson chuckles. "And I get free food so it is even better."

"FISH!" Carrie giggled and ran to Emerson.

"Who taught her that?!" Emerson frowned and looked up at April and Olive who were laughing uncontrollable behind the counter. "Very funny." He smiles and picks up the small girl who was starting to look a lot more like Olive. "FISH SWIM!" she smiled and made a fish face.

"I guess your name is fish, Emerson." Ned laughs.

"That is craptastic." Emerson says dryly.

**------- VALENTINE'S DAY! -------**

Olive slipped into her white wedding dress. This was the day she was always dreaming about. The perfect wedding. There was only one problem… no April.

"Where is she?!" Olive walked back in forth in the little room she got to change in.

"Mommy!" Carrie runs in with a basket of flowers.

"Yes Carrie?"

"You look like a princess mommy." Carrie starred in aw at her mother's dress.

"Aw thank you dear." Olive felt tears start to build up. "Don't cry don't cry!" Olive scolded herself.

"Mommy are you raining?" Carrie asked.

"No dear I'm crying." Olive tried to wipe her tears away before they messed up her make-up.

"Don't cry mommy you suppose to be happy." Carrie jumped up showing how happy Olive should be.

Olive crouched down, her dress rustled under her. "Dear when some people are very happy." Olive held her daughter's hand. "They cry. It isn't a bad thing it is actually good."

"Itty Bittys are you ready?!" Emerson pop his head into the room.

"No… Yes… Maybe?" Olive replied wanting to wait for April.

"I'm here!" April runs past Emerson her hair was damp, dress was off center, and her foot looked a little beat up.

"APRIL YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Olive screamed hugging her sister.

"I'm sorry." April smiles weakly. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Olive smiled. "Ok Emerson I'm ready."

Olive was ready. She heard the music it was right on cue. She was finally going to be Ned's forever.

"Emerson…" Ned whispered over to him.

"What now Pie Boy!?" Emerson said in a hushed tone.

"Chuck 12 o' clock."

"Oh hell no!" Emerson quickly walked to the back of the church and grabbed Chuck swiftly pulling her out into the hall.

"What in the hell are you doing Dead Girl?"

"Ruining the wedding. What does it look like I'm doing?" Chuck laughed it was obvious that she was drunk.

"Get OUT." Emerson pushed Chuck out the door.

"But I need to save Ned!"

"Get OUT!" Emerson shut the doors of the church in Chuck's face.

"Ned, take you Olive, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

" Olive, take you Ned, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled.

Ned lifted Olive's vale and kissed her as the room stood up and applauded. The two walked down the aisle for the first time they were husband and wife.

The Reception was one hour after the wedding. Everyone took their seats the Bohemians even got their own table. The room was beautifully lit flowers where everywhere. Pies were everywhere.

"Now welcoming NED AND OLIVE!" the DJ said over the speakers. The whole room stood up and applauded as they walked in. "Followed by Maid of Honor and Best Man! APRIL AND EMERSON! NOW LET'S LET THE COUPLE HAVE THERE FIRST DANCE!" Olive and Ned slowly danced in the middle of the room.

"So Olive is this the wedding you always dreamed of?" Ned whisper in her ear.

"Yes it is." Olive smiled and kissed him. The song finally ended.

"NOW LETS GET THE BEST MAN AND MAID OF HONOR UP HERE TO DANCE WITH THE NEWLY WEDS!" the DJ yelled.

"Oh hell no." Emerson said. "I'm not dancing with a hooker." April staggered over, obviously drunk and grabbed Emerson.

"Aw shut up and dance," she said, dragging Emerson to the dance floor.

"Woh woh. NO WAY AM I DANCING WITH YOU." Emerson easily pushes her away gently.

April then looked at him.  
"Fine. I'll dance by myself" and started cat dancing.

"APRIL!" Olive runs over to her. Emerson chuckles and walks away from the dance floor.

"What?" April asks, stopping and drinking some nearby wine

"Well two thinks 1. YOU ARE DRINKING! 2. YOU ARE DRUNK.... ok maybe more than two things but 3. YOU ARE CAT DANCING AT MYYY WEDDING!!" Olive screams.

April looked around to find several men staring plus Joanne and Maureen despite herself.  
"Oh," she said flatly and sat down on a chair

"I can't believe you would do this at my wedding after all i have done for you. Including trying to get you sober. I see that DIDN'T work!" Olive frowns and walking away.

April stood back up to follow Olive but she then wobbled and tripped on somebody's feet on the dance floor.

Olive swiftly walks over to the bar and grabs a wine and drinks it all quickly. "Just like college" she laughs.

April suddenly appeared next to her. "I wouldn't know. I've never been to college."

"You should go. You would fit in real well." Olive snaps. Thinking about the crazy parties she would join in on. The good old days.

"And you think I'd get in?" April shoots back.

"I think I ripped the dress" April says looking at the skirt cut that had ripped up to her hip.

"It is a nice touch." Olive glares at her. "Why are you over here can't you see I am trying to get drunk."

"I needed some more wine," April shrugs, grabbing another glass.

"Oh fun." Olive hiccups. "Have you seen mom I meant to throw something at her."

"No, actually" April replies, wobbling off to dance with Collins who is already drunk. "I wonder if he's gonna streak again," she mutters, joining him on the floor

Olive sighs and grabs some more wine.

"Hey April have you seen Olive?" Ned asks April quickly.

"Oh hi pie guy. Um, over there. Throwing some stuff at her mom... HEY!!!!" sees Mark and runs off.

Ned runs over to the spot that April pointed to. No Olive. He ran to Emerson. No Olive. He looked everywhere. No Olive.

"She was just chucking some stuff at momsie a second ago" April said, suddenly turning up behind Ned.

"I checked everywhere April!" Ned started to freak out.

"Uh... I think I saw her walk out... somewhere... maybe back to alphabet city?" April suggests.

"Is she drunk April?! She could get hurt!" Ned yelled.

"Uhhh..." April began, "I'm drunk. Just look for another me in white..."

"Oh my god." Ned runs off.

"Hey Ned! where's Mark???" April yells after Ned. "I need to find my boyfriend!"

"Woh. He is your boyfriend." Olive laughs.

"OLIVE!" Ned yelled. "Were where you?!"

"Oh outside in the yard by the pond." Olive giggled and hiccupped again. "Mark is over there." Olive points.

April looked at her identical sister and smiled.  
"Thanks! Let's see how far I can get flirting with him if he's drunk!" she exclaimed running off in his direction. April suddenly notices Olive's giggles and runs back. "OLIVE WERE YOU PRETENDING TO BE ME???" she shrieks.

"Noooo.... If you take off his glasses he can't tell the difference between the colors white and blue." Olive giggles.

"Oh really?!?!?!" April yelled a little loudly. "LET ME TRY!!!"

"MARK IS COLOR BLIND WITHOUT HIS GLASSES!" Olive and Ned suddenly hear April yell from the pond.

"Come on, April! Give me my glasses back!" Mark complains.

"Hahaha good job April!" Olive yells from the deck and then turns her attention to Ned.

"Ned how far can I flirt with you when I'm drunk…" Olive winks.

"PIE BOY YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!!!" April shouts

"Little busy with something else right now April." Ned laughs and kisses Olive.

"Come on, Ned!" April tries to pull Ned over but her small body doesn't give much pull to help her.

"April! Give them back! I need to film this!" Mark complains.

Olive giggles "He is busy right now April." Ned continues to kiss Olive. "Ned I'm going to change. I will be right back." She scurries off.

April suddenly remembers Mark. "MARK!" she yells running after her boyfriend who was still blind as a bat without his glasses.

Olive and Ned laugh. "Ned I'm going to change I don't want to get my dress dirty. I will be right back." Olive quickly walks back inside.

"Olive wait where are the kids?" Ned asked. "Oh Emerson said he could watch them." Olive says before scurrying off.

Olive slips on a cute black dress. "Wow never knew that dress was so heavy!

"I know right?" April exclaims wile wriggling into the Popular dress she stole from the Wicked people

"Wow I can't believe I haven't got a headache from the wine yet!" Olive smiles.

"Oh, wait... I feel one comein' on," April says before running off to a bathroom. "Does this have to do with Mark or the wine?" Olive heard April yell from a stall

"Im going to guess the wine. Unless.... are you pregnant?" Olive gasps.

April looks up from the bowl. "Uhhh... I don't know?" she replies, her voice rising at the end like a question.

"You should stop drinking until you find that out."

"Good idea," April says before dipping her head into the bowl again.

"Do you want me to tell Mark that you are in here?"

"NO!" April practically yells, "I might freak him out. I think I should check myself first."

"Ok ok. Um do you want me to stay here with you?"

"That might help but I think Ned will notice if we don't show up again."

"Yah and I have a plane to catch." Olive looks down at her watch.

"Ooh, crap!" April says, "Yeah, I probably gotta get to a store, steal a test and get home to check."

"Never steal April." Olive rummages through her bag. "Here" throws a test at her.

"Oh, thanks," April says crawling into the stall. Minutes later she screams.

"APRIL WHAT DID IT SAY!?"

"AAAAiiiiiii!" April yells, "It says... NOT AGAIN!!!"

"Oh my god... April. Is Mark the father? Oh dear god tell me Mark is the father!" Olive begs.

"Yes he's the father! I haven't gone to any dance clubs lately!!!" April snaps.

"I'm going to get him." Olive gets up and walks towards the door.

"Yipe!" April yells. "Wha? Now? EEK! Shouldn't I take him home for this?"

"Do you want him freaking out there or here with people around to help calm him down. I mean Ned went through almost the same thing." Olive smiles weakly. "Get of that bathroom floor April." Olive beckons her over to one of the chairs.

April wobbles a little getting up. "I think I need a bucket. MARK!" she screams, looking for him and still clad in her Popular Dress.

"NED GET A BUCKET AND MAKE IT QUICK!" Olive screamed "MARK! WE NEED YOU!"

"Uhhhh," April begins as she looks back and forth from Ned with an emptied ice bucket to Mark with his eyes the size of Ned's pie. Then, April suddenly grabbed Ned's bucket and promptly vomited in it.

"Do you need help telling him April?" Olive asks as she walks over to sit with the Ned.

"I think I've got it," April throws up in the bucket again, "Uh, Mark... I just took this pregnancy test, and... well... I..." she then pukes again.

Olive gets up and sits next to April with a towel. "Here" She hands April the towel when she finishes puking.

"Thanks," April says, taking the towel. "So Mark, you're going to be a father. You got what you wanted."

Ned gives Olive and April a shocked look. "Congratulations." Ned manages to say.

Mark just looks stunned.

"Um, Mark?" April calls uncertainly.

"Mark you have to say something." Olive says quickly.

"Uh, whoa. I definitely wasn't expecting this. Now, at least," Mark manages to say.

"Well when your girlfriend starts puking her guts out she is pregnant or has a really bad hangover" Olive laughed.

"I sort of thought it was the hangover," Mark admits, looking to his girlfriend.

"I guess you were wrong," April says and throws up yet again.

"You guys are free to live in the apartment right next to us. Chuck moved out." Ned smiled.

"Yah then I could check up on you April." Olive laughed.

"Thanks. I think I'd like that very much." April replied.

"How about you Mark? You could film something about the Pie Hle or something." Olive suggested.

"MARK!" April shouts sharply. Mark had went into another trance

"What? Oh, yeah. The Pie Hole is a really unusual building and I think there'd be lots of other things around here to film."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Olive asked.

"I think that means yes," April clarifies. "We're moving in next door. Should I tell the other Bohemians?"

"Well telling them is up to you too." Olive smiles. "Well Ned and I will be outside. I'm thinking we are not going to leave on the Honeymoon. I rather stay back and make sure your ok April."

"Thanks, Olive," April says smiling weakly, "But I don't want to get in the way. I've lived by myself dealing with twins, I can handle myself."

"Now where did Maureen, Mimi, Joanne, Roger and Collins go?"

"Well we will see you two later." Olive and Ned got up. "In one week or so." Olive smiled.

"Sure, bye," April says, "I'm gonna look for the other Bohemians."

Two hours later Ned and Olive where on a plane to Hawaii.

"That was crazy." Olive sighs as the plane people go over the safety drills.

"You're telling me." Ned smiles, "Well I will call Emerson when we get there to check up on the kids."

Olive quickly falls asleep on Ned shoulder.


	21. Honeymoon

Honeymoon!!!!! :) Check out April Rhodes: Paying the RENT.

* * *

It was the second day of Olive and Ned's Honeymoon and Olive was already homesick.

"Ned I want to go home." Olive moaned holding her stomach.

"Olive this is only our second day here!" Ned said picking out some clothes for the days actives.

"I don't feel good Ned. I just want to go home." Olive groined flopped down on the bed face down in the pillow.

"Olive." Ned lied down next to her. "You really need to stop stressing about everything."

"Your right." Olive smiled as she rolled over on top of the Pie Maker kissing him. There was a no use in arguing with him. There was a knock on the door.

"Busy come back later!" Ned yelled pulling Olive closer to him.

"Sir it is important." The voice called from outside the door.

"Alright I'll get it." Olive jumps out of bed and runs to the door.

"Hello madam." The man said holding his hand out to greet her.

"Hi. Um what is so important?" Olive asks shaking the man's hand.

"Well madam you and your husband I presume have to leave."

"Why?!" Ned jumps up.

"Hurricane." The man said quickly. "It is headed this way and we have the orders to evacuate the island."

"Ok thanks." Ned said as he started to pack the suitcases. Just as Olive closed the door the phone rang.

"Hey, it's me" Olive heard April's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey! What's up?" Olive smiled, happy to her April was ok.

"When do I move in? The Bohemians helped me pack and then told me not to lift heavy stuff. What was that all about??"

"Yah you can get hurt moving heavy stuff and move in as soon as you can… which means now."

"Huh. I've never heard about that. What else should I NOT do?"

"Get stressed out... oh by the way don't freak when I tell you that Ned and I are coming home." Olive suggested.

"Well I guess I did THAT wrong. Why? Was the Caribbean THAT bad?"

"Um... well we have to evacuate hurricane I guess"

"There's a hurricane there? Well, gotta get moving. You're the one who wanted me to move next to you right now. See you at home… when?"

"Let me ask Ned. One second." Olive turns around to Ned who is packing. "Ned when are we going to get home."

"Tomorrow." Ned said dryly and continued to pack.

"He says tomorrow. We have to call Emerson so he can pick us up at the airport." Olive says happily to April.

"No, I can tell him, I just can't pick you up."

"Thanks April well Ned says I have to go I will talk to when I get home." Olive says looking at Ned who is standing in the door with suitcases in hand.

"Sure. I need to take my stuff to our new apartment anyway."

"OLIVE LET'S GOO!" Ned says impatiently.

"Alright Ned! Gosh can't you see that I'm talking to April! Bye April." Olive hangs up the phone.

"Olive it is starting to rain." Ned points out the window. "That means that the hurricane is getting closer! We need to go now!"

"Sorry." Olive and Ned both hurry out the door.

* * *

Olive and Ned walk out of Paypen County Airport exhausted.

"Do you see Emerson's car?" Ned asked looking around the front of the parking lot.

"MOMMY!"

Olive and Ned turn around to see Emerson, Nathan and Carrie walking towards them.

"Carrie!" Olive smiled and picked her up.

"Mommy! Emerson was funny!" Carrie smiles brightly.

"That is great honey." Olive smiles and looks up at Emerson. "Thank you Emerson."

"Those two are a lot of work. And it is four in the morning can we please go home?" Emerson sighed.

"Yah sure." Ned said throwing some bags in the car.

"Mommy…" A small voice said. Olive turns her attention to Nathan who was smiling widely. "Mommy." He repeated.

"HIS FIRST WORD!" Olive screeched looking at Ned who was smiling.

* * *

"Welcome back! Then again, you've only been gone for like four days." April laughs and hugs Olive.

"Yah I have missed you. How's Mark?" Olive asks smiling.

"Um… in shock."

"Still?"

"Surprisingly, yes. He keeps watching staring at my stomach. It gets kinda awkward. I think he's beginning to get used to it. Now he's just worried."

"Well I think he will get use to it at some point."

"He now just seems... scared. Worried. Ya get it."

"Yah makes sense."

"Look, there he is now. Look at his face and you'll see what I mean."

"He looks terrible," Olive laughs. "He looks so freaked out right now."

"He hasn't been sleeping. And then he feels bad when I start puking my guts out."

"Aww poor guy."

"I keep telling him it's fine and everything but he still won't sleep and actually, he didn't eat yesterday."

"That's not good."

"You think you or Ned could talk to him? He's not listening to me."

"Yah I will."

"Thanks, Olive. I think he needs it."

"What? Me? Huh?" Mark looks confused.

"Mark we need to talk." Olive says quickly.

"Uh, okay. About what?" Mark asked with a blank expression.

"About April."

"Okay…"

"You need to stop getting all worried about her."

"I know, but she's only 19 with year old twins, we're all broke, here's a hole in the roof at our apartment and the twins are sleeping in the film room." Mark explains.

"I will get someone to fix the hole. I know she is 19 but she loves the twins with all of her heart and she is going to love the baby the same way so there is nothing to worry about." Olive assures.

"Are you sure? She told me about what happened to you with Nathan."

"Which part? Me fainting or me running away?" Olive asks unsure about what April told him.

"Both, actually. I meant you fainting though."

"Well Mark you worrying is making April stress out and we don't want her dying do we?"

"No, we don't. I did notice April has been taking a lot of her pills lately."

"See she is stressed so start eating and sleeping!" Olive sighs pointing out the obvious.

"I know I probably should. I can't think straight anymore."

"Good boy. And if you need anything just ask me or Ned."

"Maybe a sleeping pill? I swear I've been trying to."

"Yah I have some in my apartment we can go get some now if you want."

"Yeah, thanks. That might really help."

"Follow me... " Olive walks into the apartment.

"Nathan say dog!" Carrie demands shows her brother a picture of a dog.

"Can Nathan speak yet?" Mark asked looking over at the smiling baby.

"Oh no, the only thing he can say is mom. But Carrie demands that he say Carrie or dog." Olive laughs pulling out the pills.

Mark smiles. "Either I'm away too much or we're doing something wrong because I've never heard the twins say anything."

"Maybe you should try it sometime. It is fun." Olive smiles back and hands him the pills.

"Well, thanks anyway. Maybe I will try it."

April walks in the room quickly. "So did it work?"

"Yah he should be ok now." Olive replies.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure what to do about him. By the way, I heard the whole conversation." April admits.

"Well that was the typically Snook thing." Olive smiles looking over at Carrie's small attempts to make her brother speak again.

"Huh?" April gives Olive a confused look.

"To spy, listen in on conversations those kinds of things. I mean look" Olive points over to Carrie. "Look at her she is trying to hid from Nathan she thinks he will talk if she isn't looking."

"Oh, hehe. Yeah, I do that."

"So do I. It runs in the family I guess."

"Strange habits we Snook's have." April ponders. "Guess it fits with the last name Snook. Should I start calling myself April Snook???"

"Not strange mostly bad habits. But not as strange as Emerson's hobby." Olive laughs. "Whatever you want April I can't tell you if you should change your last name or not." Olive adds thinking about the possibility of April having the same last name as her.

"True. I snuck into his office once and watched him knit for five minutes while stifling laughter. Yeah, Codfish caught me." April explained. "It was pretty fun to see Emerson knit. He looked so funny doing it!"

"You know what I'm surprised that Nathan didn't come home saying 'money' or 'yarn'." Olive laughed thinking about it.

"That would scare me a little. Money, I mean. Not yarn."

"Thank god that he didn't come home like that then." Olive threw her hands up.

"There's a reason I'm not letting him near Chardonnay and Sherry."

"He is really good around kids surprisingly I have no idea why thought."

"I know, I don't get it. He is so annoying and I don't think my kids should know he calls me Itty Bitty Hooker. That might be a problem."

"Yah a huge problem. Hmm I think he is hiding something and I want you to help me find out what it is."

"Of course! May I add that he still hates me?"

"I know he isn't fond of me either."

"At least he doesn't call you a hooker all the time. That's why I call him Codfish."

"Good one." Olive laughs.

"Auntie April!" Carrie squeals in excitement finally noticing her Aunt who was standing in the room.

"Well how else can I bug him?" April asks picking up Carrie.

"He doesn't like parties or surprises." Olive suggested.

"Fish doesn't like mommy and April?" Carrie asked.

"Hmmm... " April gives Olive a mischief grin. "Maybe I'll use one. No, Cookie. Fish doesn't like us."

"How would you use one of them?" Olive asks.

"Fish like pop-ups!" Carrie smiles.

"Yes, Fish likes pop-ups. I'm still working on it. Maybe I should go to that one restaurant and tell them it's his birthday. They do all that crazy stuff. I'm good at this kind of stuff, messing with people."

The thought of a restaurant reminded Olive of Lauren. She forgot to go back and say hi. "I know the perfect place! Oh look at the time better get going April." Olive says quickly picking up Nathan and puts him in his stroller. She wanted to go to Lauren's Café as soon as she could.

"Oh, sure. Bye, Olive."

"Oops!" April puts Carrie down.

"Come on Carrie let's get your shoes on."

"No." Carrie pouted.

"Cookie, don't start that again. You need to go with mommy." April stated.

"No. no. NO!" Carrie yells as she stomps her tiny feet.

"Carrie stop acting up! Go get your shoes on." Olive demanded.

"Cookie, what are you doing? You're as stubborn as mommy. Or me. Or a Snook." April asked.

"I want to stay here! I want to see Daddy!" Carrie yelled.

"Daddy is working right now Carrie." Olive tried to explain to her daughter.

"Cookie, you can't see daddy now. Actually, I probably should get back to him. I need to SERVE the pies!" April tries to explain. Carrie sat down and started to cry.

"Come on Carrie, don't cry. Mommy has to go now please can you get your shoes on so we can go." Olive begged the small girl.

"I don't think I can wait on tables and watch her. Is Emerson eating pie today?"

"I'm not sure I will take her down there anyways and if he is then she will stay with him. If he isn't she is coming with me shoes or no shoes." Olive said grabbing her coat and putting it on quickly.

"I think that works. Come on, Cookie. You might get to stay. If Fish is there." April walk to the door.

"Fish!" Carrie yelled as she jumped up and ran to the door.

Olive, April, Carrie and Nathan make their way down the Pie Hole. April gets apron and looks around. "EMERSON! CODFISH! WHERE ARE YA??"

"What do you want Itty Bitty Hooker?!" Emerson calls from his booth.

"Shut up Codfish. We need ya need to watch Cookie." April picks up Carrie and plops her in Emerson's lap.

"Carrie?" Emerson questioned.

"Thanks Emerson. Thanks April. Bye Carrie." Olive said as she walked out the door with Nathan in his stroller.


	22. Catching Up

Hi everyone chapter whatever. Reviews=love :) sorry such a short chapter but the next one is probably going to be super long

**Disclaimer**: no.

* * *

"Welcome to Lauren's Lunc….OLIVE!" The blond waitress ran and embraced Olive Snook.

"Hey Lauren, this is Nathan." Olive points down at the stroller.

"Oh hello, there Nathan!" Lauren hovers over the small child. "The last time I saw you, you were in your mommy's tummy." Nathan laughed and giggled kicking his feet.

"Lauren we need to catch up!" Olive smiled.

"Yes we do," Lauren walked behind the counter. "Do you want hot coco?"

The conversation that Olive had with Lauren was the best she had ever had in some time.

"Let me see the ring!" Lauren demanded. Olive quickly held out her hand and showed her the gleaming diamond on her finger. "It's beautiful Olive. You're a lucky girl."

"Thanks Lauren." Olive smiled. "Oh my gosh I have to go." Olive looks up at the clock. "The Pie Hole is going to close soon."

"Alright dear. Come back with Carrie and April sometime I would love to see them." Lauren waved as Olive walked out the door.

"Hey!" Olive said as she walked into the Pie Hole. Emerson and April where talking with Carrie playing with a pop-up book.

"Oh! Hi Olive! Emerson found out about me and… yeah." April smiled as Olive walked in.

"Thanks Emerson for watching her." Olive said gratefully.

"Does that mean I can go now?" Emerson said quickly almost getting out of the booth.

"Go ahead. Just pay for your pie." April turns to Olive and whispers, "I think she heard Emerson and my argument about me and being a hooker. You might want to check."

"APRIL! EMERSON! WOHH WOHH SIT DOWN BUDDY!" Olive pushes Emerson back in the booth. "I TELL YOU GUYS TO WATCH MY DAUGHTER THEN YOU LET HER LISTEN IN ON A HOOKER ARGUMENT!?"

"I said to him, Emerson! Four year old! But he keeps going on and I need to tell him that I'm not!" April tried to explain but Olive didn't need that crap.

"You could have walked away and ignored him!!!" Olive yelled, disgusted that her sister would do this to her own niece. Emerson chuckles lightly.

"Don't think you aren't in trouble either!" Olive yelled at him. He was the main reason this happened.

"He was blaming that on why I got pregnant then asked me of I've heard if protection!" April protested.

"Well she hasn't" Emerson pointed out. That comment pushed Olive over the edge.

"Shut UP! Urrrgg!" She screamed before storming off.

"See what I mean? Unpredictable!" Olive heard April say to Emerson who were still sitting in the booth.

"I HEARD THAT!" Olive screams as she walks out the back door of the Pie Hole.


	23. Found Again

I do not promote anything in this chapter including drugs alcohol and stuff like that. Please don't get mad. The search is on to find Olive… again. This is become a viscous cycle that might end soon…. Muhahahhaah. _Reviews = quicker uploads _

* * *

Olive stubble down the street unaware of why she was so mad. Scotch in hand, Olive was ready to take on anything.

"Who needs family?! NOT me!" Olive smiled taking another swig of her scotch. "Who makes this stuff it is great!" she looks at the bottle before hitting a wall. (Literally hitting a wall of a building.)

"Go to hell you damn wall!" Olive looked up cursing at the wall before continuing down the dirty streets. Three things where running through Olive Snook's mind at this point: 1) Get drunk 2) Try not to die 3) More beer.

All three of those things Olive wanted to complete in a day. It would be hard she had completed it six days in a row already.

**---Pie Hole---**

"Alright I guess I am going out to look for her again." Ned said as he put on his coat.

"Whatever." Emerson grumbled.

"You know this is kind of your fault." Ned pointed out knowing that Emerson started the hooker conversation.

"Oh shut your mouth Pie Boy. The girl is screwed up." Emerson chuckles knowing Olive was a hot-head and it was his fault.

"Bye Emerson." Ned swiftly walks out the door.

**----Lauren's Lunch Café----**

"It's ok dear everyon….." Olive listen to Lauren's voice trail off as she stumbled into the café.

"Ohhhh hellooooo." Olive smiles waving the scotch bottle in the air.

"Oh my God, Olive!" April stood studded to see her sister.

"You where just talking about so wine. Well look at me now April I CAN DRINK THIS!" Olive chugs the last bit of her scotch. "YES April I CANNNNN DRINK THIS AND YOUUUUU CAN'T!"

"Olive! Stop! This is torture! Please!" April begged.

"Ohh yah look April the scars are back." Olive shows her scarred arms. "Isn't it just great!"

"You're cutting again? I thought you stopped a long time ago!"

"What are you talking about, STOP?! I don't even recall trying to stop."

April turns to Lauren. "Do you know where she's been? God, this is terrible! I've seen her drunk or downhill but this is worse than I've ever seen!"

"I have no idea I only see her ever couple days." Lauren tries to explain.

"Has anyone seen Emerson I need to hug him?"

April gawks. "I- but-" She screams.

"Calm down April it is ok." Lauren tries to comfort the confused girl.

"Lauren, I knew her back when she was suicidal, back when she was on the streets. We took her in for a day and she left but sue was NEVER seen her this screwed up! This is just horrible!"

"Oh my." Lauren gasps.

"Can I sleep here?" Olive asks laying on the floor.

April grabs Olive's clothing. "No, you're comin' back with me." She starts trying to pull her sister "crap. They said never lift heavy stuff but I'm gonna have to." She continues tries to pick up Olive who happens to be the same size as her "actually… little help?" She asks Lauren.

"Sure" Lauren rushes over to help.

"Woh woh get your hands off me!" Olive pushes them off her.

"Olive, you need to get home. You need Ned." April continued to beg her sister.

"April it is ok I will take care of this you should just go home at this point."

"Um, okay." April takes a pill. "Last time Olive disappeared she almost died."

"Get out April." Olive demands.

"Olive please she is just trying to help you." Lauren pleads sitting down next to Olive.

"Olive, honey, what happened???"

"Olive listen, you need to stop this NOW!" Lauren put her hand on her shoulder. "You are killing yourself. You need to stop this. You keep doing this it is becoming a viscous cycle. You get mad about something and then you start drinking." Lauren tries to get it through Olive's thick skull.

"Sure, yeah, I do that too but you're hurting your daughter too, you're hurting Carrie and yes, I just called her by her real name. She's old enough to remember this, you know, and she's drifting away from you." April explains.

"I don't want to be like this anymore. I want to be a good person." Olive started to sob.

"I know dear, I know." Lauren hugs her. Olive finally realized that Lauren was almost like the mother she always wanted. She could talk to Lauren with ease unlike her own mom.

"Lauren please help me I want to stop all this." Olive sobbed.

"Come on. You helped me, now I'm helping you. Olive, just come home." April begged.

"I can't... I look like a druggie." Olive ran her fingers through her frazzled hair.

"Yes you can. Remember me when I turned up? Drunk, 18, twins and flat broke stripping for money." April pointed out.

"But Carrie I can't let her see her mother with slits in her wrists and drunk that isn't right." Olive said wiping away some of the tears.

"Don't worry, I'll watch her. As for drunk, I used to come home drunk all the time before you helped me."

"Alright I will go, tell Carrie I am very very very sorry she had to see me like this."

"Okay." April hugs Olive. "And I forgive you for torturing me"

"Yah that was bitchy I'm sorry." Olive stumbles and tries to stand up. "Damn temper always causing me grief." Olive mumbles to herself.

"I know. Emerson is still calling me a hooker. Well, actually my nickname status with Emerson keeps goin' down. It went from Itty Bitty Hooker to Hooker and it's just went down again…pregnant hooker. Stupid Codfish…" April explains to her.

"I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind!" Olive storms out of the café.

"Thank you Olive!" April hands her coat. "Take this. Cookie shouldn't see your wrists."

"Thanks." Olive said as she slipped on her coat. "Now where is that stupid fish."

"In the Pie Hole." April walks in.

Emerson starts laughing. "A pregnant hooker!" He laughs more and points to April's stomach.  
April rolls her eyes.

"EMERSON!!!! I'm going to kick your.... oh sorry didn't see that there where customers in here." Olive said before looking around at the shocked costumers.

April's eyes widen. "Crap! I still have to work!" She starts running around Pie Hole serving customers.

"I will talk to him." Olive quickly slips in to the seat across from Emerson.

"Thanks. Maybe get him to quit calling me hooker. He calls me Itty Bitty Hooker, Hooker and you heard the last."

"Welcome back Itty Bitty Runaway." Emerson chuckled and looked back at April who was running around the Pie Hole franticly.

"All right Emerson. I have been gone for a week. This is because you caused me to freak out! Now stop calling her a hooker."

"Well I'm sorry that you are a drinker. But that isn't my problem." Emerson says dryly as he eats a bit of his pie.

"Look Emerson." Olive lifts up the sleeve of the coat April let her wear showing him the scabs.

"I thought Ned helped you with that Olive." He looked at the scabs in shocks.

"I did too but I guess alcohol makes you do stupid things." Olive shrugged knowing that alcohol makes you do very stupid things. "Hey you called me Olive!"

"Well when someone shows you some damn scars on their arm you should call them their real name!" Emerson scolded her.

"Whatever. Back to April, you need to stop calling her a hooker!"

"You can't make me do that."

"Yes I can. I will tell Ned to stop touching dead people for you." Olive smirked.

"Ok ok. I will stop." Emerson sighed.

"Also say sorry."

"Sorry April I will not call you a hooker anymore." Emerson says frowning.

"Finally! And I'm tellin' ya, I was never hooking."

"Daddy! Mommy is back!" Carrie runs to Olive as fast as her little feet could take her.

"No no no... She can't see me like this." Olive looks around franticly.

April whispers to Olive. "It's fine, pull your sleeves down!" She quickly picks up Carrie. "Cookie, don't you want to get mommy a pie?"

"Olive, he's learning fast. I think I'm doin' somethin' wrong. The twins never say a word."

"Ask Ned he has been doing the teaching." Olive shrugged.

"Olive! Oh my gosh you are home!" He runs over and hugs her.

"Ned, I think I'm doing somethin' wrong. My twins won't speak!" April gave him a worried look. "And they're one while Nathan is just… I don't know. Younger. A lot younger."

April laughs. "Okay, but you might have better luck than me!"

"I think I need some sleep." Olive yawned her head was throbbing.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll watch Cookie."

"April you have done enough for me today, it looks like her nap time anyways I will take care of her. Thanks anyways."

"Olive, I can't do enough for you after how much you helped me."

"Olive, I have a ROOF!"

"It was nothing April you don't have to repay me for it." Olive said before turning to her daughter, "Carrie honey do you want to go upstairs with mommy?"

"That's not the point! My last home had a hole in the roof and before that o didn't have a home, I was just tossed from one place to another. Anyway, I may not he sober yet, I drink when stressed, but I'm really breaking the habits."

"Alright April..." Olive rubs her eyes, her sleeve slides down reveling the scabs. "Crap!" She quickly pulls it back up.

"Olive did I just see what I just thought I saw?"

"Sadly yes. Don't tell Cookie, okay? I'll explain later but Cookie shouldn't know what Olive's been doing."

"But...but..but..." Ned shuddered still in shock by the scars on Olive's arms.

"Mommy here's your pie!" Carrie says proudly holding up a plate of sloppily cut pie.

"Aw thank you dear. Do you want to go home with mommy?"

"Yes!" Carrie clapped happily.

April puts a hand on Ned's shoulder who was still in shock. "Later, dear."

Olive picks up Carrie. "Could you explain it to him April when I leave?"

"Mommy look tired!!" Carrie exclaimed pointing at the dark circles under her mother's eyes.

"Sure thing, sweetie!" April says, she sounded happy to explain the situation to Ned.

"Thanks." Olive walks out of the pie hole with Carrie in her arms.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was kind of influenced by the song: Dying Day, By:Brandi Carlile. It is a good song you should check it out. :) also i know this is sad news but lacrosse is starting soon so i will be updating less :( i know it is sad. But look i will still be writing so that is good just not as much as i want well whatever you can go cry it out. *hug* it is going to be ok readers at Starbucks, that use their free Wi-Fi, it is going to be ok.**


	24. Blankets and Regrets

Hey everyone this is going to be a cute chapter with Olive reuniting with Carrie and Nathan. It is going to be great!

* * *

"Mommy can I push the button?!" Carrie smiles as they walk into the elevator.

"Sure." Olive sets her down letting her push the number two. The elevator ride was quick. They got off and Olive unlocked the apartment she was surprised that she still had the key in her pocket. They walked in, it looked just as Olive left in just a week ago.

"Hey Carrie why don't you go get your blanket form your room." Olive said as she sat down on the couch. Ned walked in the door.

"Olive I have been keeping Nathan in the kitchen this past week but it is time for his nap can you put him in his crib?" Ned asked he looked a bit pale probably because of the news about her starting cutting again.

"Yah I can take him." Olive gets up and lets Ned hand Nathan to her. "Hi there little guy. I heard you said some new words." Olive smiled at the small little boy. He was starting to look a lot like Ned except he had Olive's gray-green eyes.

"Well got to get back Olive." Ned kissed her gently on the cheek and left.

"Hi there Nathan." Olive whispered looking down at him he was slowly falling asleep. "Alright then I guess you're tired too. I'm sorry I left Nathan I promise I won't leave you ever again. You're stuck with me and you're going to have to deal with it." Olive set him in his crib and slowly shut the door. She when back into the living room to find Carrie sitting on the couch with a blanket.

"Mommy I got a blanket!" Carrie smiled holding up the green and black blanket with the word _Wicked_ inscribed on it.

"Oh that is nice Carrie did Daddy by that for you?" Olive was surprised that Ned would even thing about getting a blanket from the show that fired April.

"Yes he gave it to me." Carrie smiled and threw the blanket over her shoulders.

"Well it is nice." Olive says as she lies down on the couch. Carrie snuggles up next to Olive.

"Mommy? Did I do something wrong?" Carrie asked as she looked up at Olive.

"What? No why would you say that?" Olive was surprised Carrie would even ask such a question.

"Because you left mommy, was it my fault?"

"No! No no no no." Olive couldn't believe that Carrie thought that it was her fault. "Carrie none of this stuff was your fault. Anything Mommy does like leave or get very mad, it isn't your fault." Olive wanted Carrie to understand that nothing that Olive did was her fault.

"Then why did you leave mommy?"

"I left because…" Olive didn't know how to explain this to a four year-old. "Mommy left because she got mad. But then your Aunt April help me and it is going to be ok now." Olive tried to assure her.

"I want you to be happy mommy." Carrie hugged her mom her arms where still too small to fit all the way around her mother's waist.

"I want you and your brother too be happy too dear." With that Olive and Carrie fell asleep.

Olive feels herself lift off the couch.

"What… what do you want Ned?" Olive replies groggily she still felt exhausted.

"Um I want you to go sleep in bed you're going to mess up your back if you continued to sleep on the couch." Ned said as he carried Olive into their bedroom.

"Ned how can you do this for me after all the crap I have given you?" Olive asks his as he lays her in bed.

"I have no idea Olive. I'm thinking it is because I love you." Ned says sarcastically as he walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Olive sighed and closed her eyes. She hated always being such an ass and then Ned not even minding it one bit, which annoyed her. "You are supposed to be mad at someone for being such an idiot all the time, right?" Olive pondered the question but by that time Ned was already laying next to her in bed.

"Ned?" Olive asked her head will still throbbing like crazy so she wanted to make this quick.

"Yes Olive?" He replied turning over to face her.

"Why aren't you ever mad at me! Anyone else I know would have left me already if I acted they way I have the past week! Why don't you leave!?" Olive started to raise her voice she was frustrated.

"Olive do you want me to leave?!" Ned was confused now.

"NO but… but… I don't get why you wouldn't. I mean look at this." She shows him the scars. "You helped me and then I start again. Then I drink, then I that! It just goes on and on!" Olive sits up and hides her face in her hands. "I just don't get it."

"Olive, you are beating yourself up again. Please stop." Ned put her arm around her. "Olive you are perfect and I love you no matter what you did. I just want to see you and the kids happy."

"Ned you are way too good for me." Olive cried as Ned pulled her closer.

"Olive… Olive… It is alright." Ned tried to comfort Olive. She cried in Ned's arms for what seemed like forever before falling asleep.

"Olive..." Ned looked down at the sleeping Olive. "Good night Olive." Ned shut his eyes and feel asleep next to the women he loved.


	25. Birthday Party

"Hey. Got the pie hole set up. Sorta woke up early." April said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yah...oh happy birthday." Olive chimes.

"ahh! Don't go there!" she began to freak out.

"Oh sorry forgot… Well I hope you have a nice day April."

"Okay… I'm just going to serve pie now. " April walks off slowly.

"Great." Olive whispered under her breath ready to put her plan in action.

"Mark?" April walks through the door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells as they pop up from their hiding spots.

"Ah! Olive! What's goin' on???" April is taken aback.

Emerson groans, "Happy birthday, stripper."

"Don't you like it April it is a surprise party! For YOU!" Olive said excitedly.

"What is this again dear?" Mrs. Snook asked her again confused like normal.

"Um… thanks? But I thought you're remembered, I AVOID my birthday!" April looked around again at the streamers and balloons.

"But you can't really avoid it... I mean you can try to have fun! Look at the bright side you can legally drink in one year!" Olive tried to be positive about the whole thing.

"True…"

"Cheer-up it is your party!" Olive points out she and she didn't want a whole day of work to be wasted.

"okay." April said wearily.

Kristin bursts through the door. "AM I LATE???" She stops and looks around at the staring people. "Oh yeah. I'm late, aren't I?"

"Oh no! Itty Bitty 3!" Emerson watched her enter in shock.

"Oh shut up Emerson." Olive scolded him.

"...baby...third?... One night stand.... family tree..." Mrs. Snook questioned herself.

"AHHH! WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY???" April stared at her mother in complete shock. So did Olive, they both couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"The old hag better be delusional right now!" Olive said still in shock trying to push out the thoughts of having another sister.

"Was it... Smith...Henry....Michael.... Cameron....hmmmmm....." Mrs. Snook asked herself.

"HOW MUCH CAN THE OLD LADY HAVE BEEN AROUND??? SHE DOESNT EVEN KNOW WHAT A CAMERA IS!!!" April screams.

"Mom..." Olive sighs.

"What?" Mrs. Snook looks up and stares at Olive.

"Did you have another kid?" Olive asked her, she wanted to know if there were 20 other people that where related to her.

"Ummm....." Mrs. Snook thinks about the possibility

April sighs. "Let's get this over with now. Momsie, how many kids did you have?"

"Umm... 2...3....4...1..." Mrs. Snook starts naming off numbers.

April screams. "OH MY GOD!!! WE ALREADY FOUND THREE!!! Olive, me, Kristin, WHO ELSE IS THERE??? I was a street orphan, Kristin was an Oklahoma adopt and Olive was brought up ignored."

"WOHH THERE! I DONT BELIEVE A WORD THIS OLD LADY SAYS AT ALL! AND I MEAN THAT! SHE IS CRAZY! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE SISTER, BROTHERS, OR ANYTHING! IM DONE!" Olive says in rage she was done. Done with family.

"Well… Kristin does look like one of us. She has the Snook Death Glare. Kristin, do you know ANYTHING about your birth family?" April asks her.

"No, not really. Just that my mom had a one night stand with a married pilot and went to Oklahoma to have me up for adoption." Kristin explains.

"Oh my God, she's one of us." April says.

"It sounds like some kind of nation now, 'oh she is one of the Snookian People lets welcome her with a dance!" Olive thinks to herself.

"At least that's what I heard." Kristin adds.

Olive puts her hands over her ears, "I'M NOT LISTENING!!!"

"Wait… did I just find my other family?" Kristin asks.

"Oh dear lord why am I related to her!" Olive points to Mrs. Snook.

"Hey, so are we!" April grabs Kristin's arm. Olive didn't like they way that the party was panning out.

"I'm takin' this as a 'yes'." Kristin squealed.

"Oh well have fun with your 'new' sister April" Olive leaves the apartment upset and frustrated.

"Olive wait!" Ned calls after her.

"Olive! Get back over here!" April yells.

"Is she always so hot headed?" Kristin asks her.

"Yeah. Pretty much." April smiles weakly.

"April could you watch the kids I have to go get her." Ned hands her Nathan and runs out the door after Olive. "OLIVE!" Ned hollers to her as she steps in the elevator. "Olive!" He makes his way into the elevator. "Olive please."

"What NED!" Olive turns to him tears flowing down her face. "Can't you see I am upset about this?!"

"Olive… I am sorry the party didn't work out the way you wanted it too." Ned hugged her.

"Thanks Ned."

"Olive that's what I'm here for." Ned smiles and kisses the pint sized pie wife on the head.

"Well could you do one more thing…" Olive asked.

"What would that be?"

"I don't want to go back to the party could you tell them I dissappered or something…"

"Were will you go?" Ned asked intently.

"Oh just to our apartment I am tired."

"Alright."

"Ned?" April yells from the apartment. "Where'd Olive go?"

"I will see you later." Ned kisses her again before dashing back to April's apartment. "Oh hi." He walks in the door quickly.

"Where's Olive?" April asks.

"I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!!!" Emerson yells.

April looks behind her to see Lauren, the Bohemians, Emerson and the kids. "OH! Oops! Sorry!" she apologizes.

"Umm... disappeared I could stop her... ummm... yeah." Ned said nervously, he really needed to work on his lying skills.

"WHAT??? NED SHE CAN'T DISAPPEAR AGAIN!!!" April yelled at him, she was having one of those pregnant hormone emotion attacks.

"Umm... April it is alright calm down." Ned tried to comfort her, maybe his lying was too good for April.

"Ned... think of it this way... REMEMBER THE LAST TIME SHE DISAPPEARED???"

"I have no idea what's going on now..." Kristin says quickly.

"Oh just ask anyone they will tell you the stories... April it is ok I am going to go look for her... umm... right now?" Ned didn't want to scare April so telling her that he was going to go look for her might help.

"Here, I'll explain." April gets up and walks over to Kristin who is on the couch. "Wait a second why do I suddenly freak out and then calm down? What is with me lately???"

"Well you're pregnant...." Ned says as he slowly inches his way to the door.

"Oh... huh?" April asks.

"Hormones April… they make your moods change." Ned tries to explain as fast as he can.

"Well THAT explains why I can feel mad! I NEVER feel mad!"

"Well I don't know why you would feel mad... but I'm not the person that mad people talk to so I am just going to slip out the door...." Ned says quickly before hurrying out the door and running into his apartment. Olive was sitting on the couch.

"Hey! Well that was quick." Olive looks up and smiles.

"It took some time to slip out of there though." He laughed and hug up his coat before sitting down next to Olive.

"Hey this is like the first time we are alone since our Honeymoon." Olive pointed out. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Olive glanced over at Ned. She kisses the Pie Maker as she took off his shirt.

"Olive is this… the… best idea?" He said as he stood up and tried to talk between kisses.

"Aw Ned what are you afraid will happen?" Olive asked as she kissed his neck.

"Umm.. don't forget that your sister's birthday party is happening right next door." Ned pulled her closer.

"Well I don't see you resisting." Olive giggles as she fell back down onto the couch pulling him with her.

"You have me there." Ned smiled and kissed down her neck.

"Oh HELL NO!"

Olive and Ned look up to see Emerson frozen in the doorway. "HAVE YOU HEARD OF 'KNOCKING FIRST' BEFORE YOU ENTER A HOME?!" Olive screamed at him. Emerson turned around and shut the door.

"I told you." Ned said proudly.

"Shut up Ned." Olive said quickly before grabbing a blanket to cover her body. She runs into April's apartment in rage, "Oh Emerson is soo dead!" Olive thinks to herself.

"Ok ok I'm not missing... EMERSON!" Olive admits to the group who get's quiet.

"Emerson just told me what you were doing if you're wondering and I just gave Kristin a briefing on you disappearances." April explains.

"Thank you Emerson..." Olive gives him the death glare. "You watch out," She mouths to Emerson before leaving again. She scurried back to the apartment Ned who sat there traumatized.

"Did… did… did you just go over there and say stuff?" Ned stuttered.

"Umm… yah." Olive said sarcastically as she cuddled up next to him. "Emerson is going to die…" Olive growled.

"Olive not to ruin your plans or anything… but you are ½ the size of Emerson." Ned points out as he wraps his arms around her small frame.

"Oh shut up Ned." Olive pouted.

"What?!" Ned laughed.

"You know very well that I am a trained assassin and I can kill anyone." Olive smirked.

"Since when?" Ned looked down at the small women. He never thought she would know how to kill anyone.

"Since Emerson burst into our apartment." Olive frowned looking at the door.

"You know I bet he is as traumatized about that as we are." Ned pointed out.

"Oh shut up." Olive curls up next to him and falls asleep.


	26. Teddy Bear

Wow I have lost track of where I am. Im sorry!

* * *

"Hey April look at them." Olive points to Emerson and Lauren who were shairing a booth. Emerson reading the paper and Lauren eating some of his pie.

"I knew it." April smirks at them.

"Well I am glad she is happy." Olive smiles at her friend.

"I can tell she is. I'll go drop off a pie and see what's going on." April grabs the pie.

"Good luck Agent April." Olive laughs.

April walks over. "So... what's the poop?"

"Oh god really." Emerson groins.

"Nothin' much." Lauren smiles.

"Well, did you ask for a three plum?" April asks before dropping the pie on table. "Well, I'm just gonna go clean this table now." She hurries to next table and starts scrubbing an imaginary speck of dirt.

"Was that even necessary?" Emerson looks up at Lauren.

"Yes." April smiles.

"Not really. I don't get why you have to always be up in other people's business." Emerson says thinking of the many times Olive has got into his business.

"I'm a Snook, what do you expect???" She says as she starts scrubbing again.

"I expect you to be a normal human being and leave me alone!" Emerson growled he was sick of April prowling on him.

"Well I can't do that honey." April said sweetly.

"NEVER again call me HONEY! EVER! E-V-E-R!" Emerson felt the need to spell it out so it was clear.

"Ok ok! Sorry!" April ducks under the table.

"April dear it is ok he won't hurt you." Lauren says as Emerson rolls his eyes. "He is just a big, fluffy teddy bear."

April starts laughing hysterically. "BIG-FLUFFY-TEDDY BEAR!!!" She says between laughs.

"Yes April I know." Lauren says with a smile.

"Lauren? Why did you have to say that, you know you just made this situation a lot worse?" Emerson groins.

April finally stops laughing and smirks at him. "Nice, Codfish. You went from hard-core PI to big fluffy teddy bear."

"If you mutter a word about this to anyone I swear…" Emerson knew this was very unlikely.

"Don't count on it, teddy." April grins.

"Oh don't you dare tell itty bitty! Whatever she hears only stays in her brain for less than two minutes and then is told to someone else." Emerson has been around Olive enough to know the drill.

"Your point being?"

"Is your brain not working today?!" Emerson practically yells.

"It is, in fact, working quite well. Memory, to be specific." April told him with a smile.

"Every time I say something somehow Olive finds out… then it is spread around to my colleagues and I get a bad rep." Emerson remembers every time Olive had messed things up, which would be about five time to be exact.

" Um… bye!" April says before dashing over to Olive.

"What happened?!" Olive asks happily as she rolls out a pie crust.

April snickers. "Emerson… is… a… BIG FLUFFY TEDDY BEAR!!!" She bursts out laughing again. "Ooh! Can I have pie?"

"Teddy bear!" Olive laughs, "Sure you can have some pie."

April grabs a big chunk of pie and stuffs her face, "I know right???"

"Well good work Agent April!"

"Why thank you Olive." April bows, "I think I have confirmed the new couple."

"April Rhodes I present you with this award for your courage and bravery." Giggles and hands her another pie as her award.

"And I thank you because I am still pregnant and hungry." April joins in and giggles as she takes the pie.

"Well then look at that. Are they holding hands?" Olive looked over at Emerson and Lauren who were walking out of the Pie Hole.

"Yes they are, my sister." April says as she grabs a fork.

"Well that is that." Olive sticks a pie in the oven.

"I guess so." April snickers again and starts eating the pie.

"So have you started to plan your wedding?" Olive asks remembering the time it took to plan hers.

April's eyes widen. "Oh! Crap, no!"

"April do you know how much time it takes to plan a wedding!?!" Olive gasps, April is in hot water now.

"Yes, OH CRAP!!!"

"Here!" Olive grabs some old bride magazines from the magazine stash she keeps in the kitchen. Just in case she was bored Olive would read them when no one was looking.

"Ahh! Where'd ya get all these???" April picks up random magazines and slides pie out of the way.

"Doctor's office, and other places but mostly the doctor's office."

"When did you get them from the doctor's office??? Oh crap…" April asked, Olive knew she was thinking about Dr. Zimmerman.

"Oh just whenever I take the kids to get a checkup."

"Oh crap, oh crap…" She starts eating pie again.

"What's wrong dear?" Olive asked maybe it wasn't Zimmerman.

"MARK'S PARENTS ARE COMING!" She yelled.

"Oh god." Olive starts flipping through a magazine. "Let's get started!"

"No, you don't get it, THEY HATE ME!!! You should have heard what they said on the message machine once, I spent the next two hours crying my eyes out… though that might have been hormones…"

"April what did they say about you…"

Um… I'd rather not… *stuffs a bite of pie into her mouth*

Well when they get here I'm going to... to.... do something!

Yes, because that sounds VERY threatening. I think I'll take my chances with my in-laws. Do you really want to know what they said?

Yes I do April, I need to know so I can tell them they are wrong!

"Well, when they first heard Mark was engaged they said mazeltov, I have no idea what it means but I think it's the Jewish congratulations, but then Mrs. Cohen started pelting me with questions about my schooling and career and decided I was a downright slut and that I wasn't good enough for Mark. She really got fired up when she heard I had someone else's twins and now am having Mark's baby, and we're not even married. Mark's mother is a dang cranky old lady!"

"Well they haven't even met you so they have no right to judge." Olive said supportively.

"I don't know, my past definitely doesn't put me in a good light for anybody's parents."

"Well neither does mine but I didn't have that problem. Or did I?"

"Olive, Ned's parents are dead or missing. Mark's are alive and very angry… and very picky on their son's wife."

"Well what did Mark say about all of this?"

"Well, he kinda got mad, argued with them on the phone, turned bright red for some reason I missed and hung up. I didn't hear that part of the conversation. I kind of had to puke."

"Well at least he stood up for you."

I felt he would. The string of insults was the last straw. The machine kept cutting them off so they kept leaving a continued version of the last one.

Well I know Emerson could leave a six day message about us.

I kinda got this feeling he did. I did see him digging through our phone book…"

"Now I have to go check the answering machine." Olive runs over and sees four messages.

"Well at least it isn't ours…" April says in relief.

"Wait let me check." Olive pushes the button.

"Hey well Olive if you dare tell anyone about Teddy Bears I swear you will regret it. Oh and how I know that you know about it is because April is going to tell you everything. You might be wondering why I am telling you to keep your mouth shut well because the last time people called me baby daddy. So keep your mouth shut. I mean I kept your secret about your high school murderer boyfriend!" Emerson's voice bellowed over the phone speakers.

"O-kay… so I'm glad it isn't Mark's machine. I should get a censor for that…"

"Emerson knows that Ned would get mad at him if he cursed at me."

"True. Mark's parents obviously don't care. Next message."

"Hello dearest this is your mom. I was wondering how do you get a pet skunk? I have been lonely lately and I just wanted a little company to cheer up the house. Do they come in the color yellow?" Mrs. Snook said before the message ended.

"God, that lady's off her rocker. Next."

"You're telling me." Olive sighed as the next message began.

"Hey darlings, this is your mother. I just wondered if you heard about the life alert program I'm thinking about getting it but I'm not sure yet... Talk to you soon. Love you both." Mrs. Snook said again before hanging up.

"You know, I think that's the smartest thing she's ever said in all the time I've known her."

"Same here. Next"

"Hey this is Benny from High School. Well I found out you work at the Pie Hole. It looks nice. Just got out of jail I would love to talk to you sometime. Call me." The deep voice said as the message ends April begins to freak out.

"BENNY! He was in jail?!" she yells.

"No April you are thinking of the wrong Benny."

"Yup he is the one. My first love... or was he my fifth well that doesn't matter." Olive ponders.

"You know you might be worse than me, and I went out with every guy in high school… well, they actually all wanted to sleep with me… I shouldn't have said that…" April sighs.

"Well college and high school where kind of a blur. Got in with the wrong people did some things I regret. Which was a lot."

"Oh. Yeah, I have that problem with high school. So many men…" She turns red, "never mind."

"Well I better call this Benny guy. Well he was nice... until he killed people but I bet he is nice now." Olive gets up to calls him.

"You can never tell. Once this one guy was really nice with me but then he ended up expelled for... I shouldn't go there. Turns out though that he was like all the rest, just he wanted to sleep with me. Actually he di-" April begins to sings. "SHOULDN'T GO THERE!!!"

"Well April you should get looking at these magazines I am going to call this guy."

Olive picks up the phone. She hesitated she didn't know if this was the best choose. But who cares! She diled the number.

"Hello." Benny said dryly.

"Hi Ben it is Olive."

"Oh my gosh, Olive we need to catch up! I will meet you in the park later around three. See yah!" He said before hanging up. Olive walked over to April.

"Well I guess I am meeting him at the park at three." Olive said happily she never really gets to see old friends.

"Well ok. Be careful, he might be like this one boyfriend I had, he turned out a crack addict… I shouldn't have said that…" April took back her words.

"If I am not home by five tell Ned." Olive grabs her coat.

"April's got it. Five. Need to go censor my message machine now." April repeated before hurrying off.


	27. Benny

Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated lately lots of stuff going on. Yah well love u all :) hope you like the chapter

Olive was at the park by three the time established by her and Benny only hours before. "Olive!" A tall dark haired man jumped up from a park bench. He ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Benny?" Olive looked up at the man.

"Yup that's me." Benny laughed. He looked just like he did in high school. He had the same dimples, same smile, and same happiness flowing through him. Just the same old Benny she had loved in high school minus the scars of course.

"Benny you look great!" Olive smiled stepping back to get a better look at him.

"Well I always try to look my best." Benny chuckled pulling on the collar of his leather jacket. "Well let get out of here I really shouldn't be in the park." Benny looked around nervously as he placed his hand on Olives back leading her out of the park.

"Benny?" Olive asks as they walk down the abandoned sidewalks. "Wasn't your sentence 80 years to life?"

"Well I broke out." Benny smiled weakly. Olive stopped in her tracks.

"You…you… broke out?" Olive stuttered. "I'm hoping you broke out as in acne… not as in jail."

"Olive you where always so funny," Benny laughed pulling her closer to him.

"Umm… Benny I need to get home." Olive looked down at her watch, it was already 4:45. "Ned will be expecting me soon."

"Who's NED?!" Benny grabbed her arm swiftly pulling her into an alley way.

"Oh he is my husband." Olive smiled thinking about his bright smile.

"You're married?!" Benny asked his face had turned bright red. His grip tightened around Olive's arm.

"Benny you're hurting me." Olive squeaked.

"You can't be married! No NO NO! This isn't happening! NO!" Benny yelled pulling her down the alley onto a different street.

"Benny please…" Olive began to remember why she broke-up with him in high school. "I need to go home."

"NO YOU DON'T NEED TO GO HOME!" He yelled pulling her into a warehouse. "THIS IS YOUR HOME! WITH ME!"

Olive sighed, she knew this was a big mess. "Olive you love me right?" Benny asked.

"Of course I do." Olive lied, she made a mental note to herself if she lives through this she needed to become a better lier. "Benny why did you break out of jail?"

"For you Olive. Why else would I?" Benny laughed setting down a gun on the table.

"I could think of a hundred more reasons." Olive whispered to herself. Benny stayed with her for about three more hours, before he left to get food. This was her chance.

"Knife... knife...." Olive looked over at the table she couldn't see much. She begins to scoot her chair over to the table. Before she knew it the chair was tipping. "Oh crap." Olive's head hits the side of the table before the chair crashes to the ground.

Benny walked into the warehouse to see Olive lying unconscious on the cold warehouse floor.

"OLIVE!?" He ran to her untying her quickly. "No this can't happen..." He cradled her in his arms. "Olive.....please wake up." He whispered to her kissing her. The door flew open.

"Alright Benny put your hands up." Emerson said looking down at Olive in his arms.

"No..." Benny grabbed his gun and held it up at Emerson. "Don't get any closer." Emerson looked down at the desperate man. He was also kind of a hot head... almost more than Olive "hot-head" Snook. That is hard for even the most stubborn humans to achieve.

"Don't do anything stupid Benny." Emerson warned as he took a step towards him.

"I SAID STOP!" Benny fired the gun right at Emerson.


	28. Running

Hope you're ready for this action filled next chapter! not really it is kind of boring until the end sorry about it... well the next chapter is wayyy better i promise!

* * *

"Oh hell no!" He yelled checking for injuries.

"I told you stay away!" Benny yelled, holding Olive closer to him. He hoped his embrace would wake her. He looked up at Emerson who was now surrounded by the police. Benny was put into cuffs and pulled out of the warehouse. "NOO OLIVE!" He yelled as he was put into the cop car. Olive woke up to the sounds of beeping monitors. "What? What's going on?" She asked as she looked around the pain white room.

"Oh well nothing much honey, you just hit your head. You will be fine so with the baby." A nurse smiled before leaving the room.

"Shoot…" Olive frowned and fell back asleep.

April walks in Olive's room "Bad news." April sighs.

"Bad news?" Olive asks her head still throbbing.

"Yeah, it's the baby."

"Is it ok? Oh please tell me it is alright."

"UM…" April looks at her uncomfortably, "not exactly…"

"What does that mean?! April…" Olive looks at her sister, she only wanted the best for her and her family.

"Um… something stunted the baby's growth…"

"Oh god... April what did you do!?"

"Either the wine back at your wedding and before I knew or the coffee when you vanished and I couldn't drink."

"Oh April I'm so sorry! This is all my fault."

"What? No it's not! This is NOT your fault!!! No way!"

"I should have stopped you from drinking that much at my wedding. This is my fault April I should watch after you being your big sister and everything."

"Olive, we didn't know anything about this then and before that is my fault! I just can't stop that easily! That's my problem, not yours." Olive wipes away some tears "Aww April I just want your life to be great and I do whatever I can to do that. But I just can't fix this problem so I blame myself."

"Don't. I have problems. That's just it and I can't do anything about that either.

"Does Mark know yet?"

"No and I'd rather not tell him."

"April this is important you need to tell him even if you don't want to."

"Um… ok. He's not gonna like this."

"If you're scared I will help you tell him."

"thanks. Oh yeah and I have to take this." She gets out some pills.

Olive sighs. "Stupid Benny."

"Yeah. What was with him?"

"I'm not sure... He just is uggg I'm not sure what he is."

"More twisted than Zimmerman? Yup."

"Well if you call kidnapping someone, tying them up, and then shooting someone twisted. Then yes."

"I'd say that's pretty twisted. This sucks." She takes pill from bottle.

"Yah..."

Ned walks in. "Oh hi April."

"Hi, Ned." April smiles weakly.

"So are you two ok you look pretty down"

"Not really. Problem with the baby." April sighs.

"What's wrong with the baby?!" Ned asks.

"Ummm… stunted growth?" April shrugged.

"April I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Just more Snook bad luck I guess. The doctors think it's either the tons of wine I drank in January or the coffee when Olive was missing."

"See I told you Olive! Opps…" Ned takes back his words.

"WHAT??? What's going on here? Olive! you too???" April gasped.

"Umm… surprise!" Olive weakly said.

"Really? What if something happens, I hear things like fainting causes problems later on. Anyway, we still have my problem over here!"

"Hey I didn't know I was pregnant. I was told this only about an hour ago. Yes back to your problem. I'm going to watch you like a hawk so you don't do anything wrong."

******"**I had no idea that I'm doing this all wrong! What else is there???"

**"I have no idea what's wrong or anything! How long have you been pregnant???"**

"A month." Olive replies dryly, her head was killing her now. She knew the pregnant situation was getting worse.

"Oh."

* * *

Olive was finally released from the hospital and went home to face off with the devil… Mrs. Cohen, Mark's mom. During the brawl (verbal) Olive came to the conclusion that she wasn't going to age… she smiled knowing she found her way out.

"Olive, what are you doing?" April asks uneasily.

"Leaving…" Olive says calmly.

"Now? Where?" She asks, beginning to panic.

"Yes, now, and anywhere but here," Olive says as she walks out of the Pie Hole.

"Olive, you can't leave now!" She protests and follow after.

"Oh yes I can!"

"Olive, I still need you here!" She beg.

"Why???"

"Um… several reasons… I still want you here anyway."

"Well I don't think I can stay," Olive says.

"Come on, Olive! It's not like it's been THAT long and people notice! It's just been three years!"

"I can't stay! I just can't alright!" Olive snaps.

"Then where are you going???"

"It is not your business where I'm going!!" Olive yells.

"Why can't you just stay here???" She finally asks.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT!" Olive yells.

"Okay… well… go if you have to… but I still want you here."

"Olive? Has anyone seen Olive?" Ned shouts from the Pie Hole.

"Oh God… I have to go…"

"I deserve an Oscar." Olive giggled then began to cry as she ran.


	29. Hardly Alive

Hello readers I am sorry that I haven't updated very much. also this is probably my best chapter yet i put a lot of emotion into it a very big emotional drain... so please pretty please review please!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL INCUDE BLOOD, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT AND SADNESS. I'M SORRY!

* * *

Olive had ran, ran as fast as she could. This was finally her chance to get away. Knowing that the secret of the pregnancy was going to get out sooner or later. Ned wasn't the father. It was the stupid guy she had slept with during her last run away attempt. "Why do I have to be so stupid!?" She cursed to herself as she ran. She turned the corner and put her back to the hard cold wall. She knew she was pregnant months ago not telling anyone was her only option. She began to wear loose fitting clothing just two months ago to hide the baby bump.

"Mommy?"

Olive gasps looking down at little Carrie. "WHAT!? CARRIE GO HOME GO AWAY LEAVE MOMMY ALONE!" Olive yelled at her before running down the street away from her daughter. When she was far enough away she sat in an alley and began to cry. I need to find him. Olive didn't want to find him yet she wanted to wait. During the week waiting period she decided to go back and strip just for money. By the end of the week she was ready.

"$500 alright… you can go." Cameron handed off the bag and watched the customer leave. He quickly made his way back to his car.

"Cam…" Cameron looks up seeing Olive leaning against his car tears filled her eyes.

"Olive? What's wrong with you?" He scolded her grabbing her by the arm and throwing her in the car. He got in after her. "Are you CRAZY!" He yelled as he started the car.

"I- I- I'm sorry." She sobbed. Olive knew she couldn't tell him about the baby yet, it was a stupid idea she shouldn't have even tried to tell him yet.

"You should be!" He yelled. The rest of the car ride was silent.

When they got back to Cameron's place Olive sat herself down in one of the worn out chairs. "Why did you come here Olive?" Cameron asked as he took off his shoes and grabbing a beer. He was already drunk he didn't need another drink but Olive didn't protest.

"I- I wanted to tell you something…" Olive said quietly.

"Well what is it women?!" He yelled walking towards her. Olive's heart began to beat faster it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"I- I- I'm…" Olive stuttered.

"If you're not going to say anything go make me a sandwich." Cameron yelled.

"NO." Olive yelled. "I am not going to be bossed around by you!" Olive gasped after saying it, she didn't know why she said it.

"WHAT?!" Cameron stood up and grabbed Olive's arm. Olive whimpered his grasp on her arm tightened.

"Nothing I didn't say anything." She whispered tears ran down her face.

"YOU DID SAY SOMETHIN'!" he pushed her against the wall, he was choking her. "WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" He yelled.

"I said… I'm pregnant." Olive gasped for air. Cameron let go of her and he started to pace. "No… NO!" He yelled before punching Olive in the stomach. She doubled over sobbing and holding her stomach.

"Why?!" Olive sobbed. "Why did you do that!?" Cameron said nothing just looked at her and laughed. He was defiantly drunk. He smiled wickedly and kicked her once, then a second time, and a third time. Olive sobbed she wanted him to stop he was going to hurt the baby, it was going to die! By the time it was over Olive couldn't even stand up. She just laid on the ground her head was bleeding badly, she could feel some broken ribs, and maybe even a finger or two. She slowly tried to get up and move herself to the bathroom. Cameron had drank a couple more beers and had passed out. When she reached the bathroom she just sat on the cold floor and cried. She looked down at her blood soaked shirt she was lucky that she had some old outfits still here. She took of her shirt slowly examining the already developing bruises on her skin. She felt like screaming but she couldn't her throat was raw she couldn't even talk. She slipped off her pants and looked at the blood dripping down her leg. "No…no…no…this isn't happening." She knew it was true, she had done this to herself. The baby was dead and it was her fault. She slowly cried herself to sleep in the bathroom.

Olive woke up sore and tired. Blood had dried on her body, which disgusted her. Her eyes were red and puffy, then it hit her, her baby was dead. It felt like a ton of bricks had crushed her lungs. She could hardly breathe. "I killed it… I killed it… I killed it…" She whispered to herself as she rocked back and forth on the dirty bathroom floor. "I killed it…" She just sat rocking back and forth for hours. She had run out of tears. She got up and limped out of the apartment. Of course she was in the worse part of town with the least amount of clothes on. "OLIVE!" Cameron yelled down at Olive he ran down to her and pushed her against the wall. "You shouldn't leave without a kiss." He smiled leaning closer to her. She could smell the whiskey. Olive screamed as he forced his lips on hers. He dragged her up the steps to the apartment throwing her to the floor.

"I will enjoy this." He laughed before he began to undress her. Tears ran down Olive's face as he continued to kiss her, touch her, and destroy her. She screamed and kicked nothing worked. Olive sobbed begging him to stop. When it was over she couldn't even scream. She grabbed her clothes and put them on. She grabbed a knife before running out the door.

**-0-0- one week later -0-0-**

Emerson walked down the street humming to himself. He was finally going to see Lauren, it had been three days since he had seen her. He stopped walking and looked down a small street. He saw a small figure rocking back and forth next to a trash can. "Hello?" he called down the street. The person continued to rock. He slowly walked down the street to the small person. "Hello… Oh my god! OLIVE!?" He looked down at the small figure. Cuts and bruise where covering her body, her clothes where soaked with blood.

"I killed it… I killed… gone… all gone…" Olive whispered to herself. Not even noticing Emerson. "Olive?" Emerson bends down to look at her. Dark circles surround her pail face. He gently lifted her up and hurried off to Lauren's Cafe.

"LAUREN COME HERE AND HELP ME!" Emerson yells cradling the small women in his arms.

April turns around and gasps at the sight in front of her. "Oh my god!!! CODFISH WHERE DID YOU FIND HER???" She screams.

"She was rocking back and forth talking to herself about three blocks from here!" Emerson explains.

"Oh my gosh. April close the shop. Here Emerson bring her upstairs." Lauren demands as she lead Emerson up the steps. "Put her here!" Lauren points to her bed where Emerson gently sets Olive down.

"I killed it… I killed it…" Olive whimpers as she rocks back and forth.

Lauren yells from upstairs. "APRIL GET UP HERE QUICK YOU NEED TO HELP OUT!"

"OH MY GOD WHATS HAPPENING???" April says as she makes it up the steps.

"She just keeps saying she killed it do you have any idea what that means?" Lauren asks. Olive quivers and rocks back and forth on Lauren's bed.

"Well all I can think if is Olive WAS pregnant." April points out.

"OLIVE WAS PREGNANT?!?!" Lauren and Emerson said together. Lauren gasped knowing that she needs to take action now to help Olive and her baby. "Alright I need to calm her down." She sits down next to her, "Olive honey? Olive?" Olive says nothing.

"Mommy?! Mommy is home!" April runs in the room towards Olive.

"Yes she was. Now Cookie, it's not a good idea to see mommy right now. Um…" April begins mutters, "it would be just great if I could have some wine now."

"DON'T EVEN MENTION WINE APRIL OR YOU ARE GOING TO GET IN SO MUCH TROUBLE IT WON'T EVEN BE FUNNY!" Lauren yells at her she didn't need another Snook to take care of at the moment. Carrie stares at her mom. "Mommy? Why is Mommy bleeding?" She asks looking up at the adults around her.

"Ok ok! Sorry! Cookie, I can't tell you now!" April sighed.

"Here Emerson take Carrie down stairs April and I will try to get Olive to talk." Lauren ordered.

"Alright..." Emerson groaned and picked up Carrie and leaves the room.

"Olive, what happened? Did someone attack you?" April asks quiet calmly. Olive nods as tears cascade down her face.

"Keep asking questions April when I asked her she didn't respond." Lauren said franticly.

"Were they drunk?" April asks. Olive nods again this was her only way of communicating. "Olive, sweetie, what happened?" April asked softly. Olive doesn't say anything she just sits there shaking silently.

"I think her brain is going through a protection system... It is shutting down like a bank does when it is getting robbed it is locking the vault, so nothing gets in." Lauren tries to explain.

"Oh crap." April starts to hug Olive but pulls away slightly due to blood. Olive flinches and pushes April away from her. "Olive, it's ok. You're with me now and whoever did this is going to go to jail, I'll make sure of it." April tries to comfort her. "I know a lawyer, a real good one!" April whispers to Lauren.

"Oh good." Lauren smiles. Olive just stares at them with a blank expression.

"Olive, I'm trying to help you, can you tell me something? Please?" She takes her hand gently. Olive looks around cautiously before saying in a hushed tone, "I killed it…"

"What, honey, what did you kill?" April asks her, Olive wanted to scream it to her but she couldn't it was a haze she couldn't talk she couldn't walk she couldn't function.

She looks down at her arms, reminding her of what she had done the life she had taken "I killed it..." Olive begins to cry.

"Olive, I don't think you killed anything. You're not the type."

"Ned." Olive said plainly. She wanted to tell her sister about the baby and Cameron and the drugs she had used only hours before she wanted to confess.

"Alright so she says I killed it and Ned? Well at least she is semi-talking." Lauren sighs.

"Um… does it have to do with the baby? Olive, if you want whoever did this arrested ya gotta help me!" April cries, she was getting frustrated with Olive by this point. Olive nods, "I killed it... I killed it!" She tries to get up, sitting up she stares blankly at the wall, tears form in her eyes.

"_You can't leave without a kiss." Cameron holds her down he kisses her roughly. _

Olive screams and starts to sob uncontrollably lying down in the bed and mumbled to herself. "I think she is having a flash back or something." Lauren tried to explain her crazy behavior.

"Olive, it's ok! I'll have them punished, whoever did this! Just help me, please!" April begged.

"Just let her sleep dear. She is probably tired."

"Good idea. Shoot, I should have gotten that cot from my apartment!"

"It is fine I will watch Olive tonight just go back to your apartment and rest."

"Um... I think it's still empty..."

"Alright, then go stay where Mark is…"

"Um… Avenue A is pretty dangerous."

"You can sleep on the couch in the other room."

"It'll do fine."

"Alright." Lauren sat next to Olive and petted her head gently pushing the blond hair out of her face.

"Well, night Lauren." April says before she starts singing softly.

"Night dear."

"Wake me if anything happens… if I get to sleep anyway. The baby started again."

"I will." Lauren smiles at the young girl, she always wished her sister was that concerned about her.

"Oh and keep all types of wine away. I'm. getting the urge to have some."

"Already did." Lauren smiled.

"Good. This stress with Olive turning up this way is killing me… crap. Pills. My (sober) mind can't bear it!" April began to freak out.

"April you're going to worry yourself to death just get some sleep."

"Alright…" She walks/waddles off slowly.


	30. Memories

**Ok ok... i am super sorry... I have been so busy with everything i haven't updated in a super long time.. but look i am now so please start reading again and forgive me :) it is going to get soo good me and broadway babe WA have done so much like 20 chapters we are going to have so much craziness happen!**

**_NOTE: italics mean's that is what olive is thinkin' just tellin' yah! _**

**

* * *

**

_I sank back into my own little world… I didn't want to go… my brain just made me… damn brain… __"I know you want me Olive." Cameron kissed me roughly forcing his hand on me. "GET OFF!" I scream pushing him way. "You really shouldn't have done that." He laughed, he pushed me down and started removing clothing one by one, I scream for help but no one comes…_

Lauren wakes up hearing Olive's screams. "WHATS HAPPENING???" April tears into room while shoving a pill into her mouth.

"Olive! Olive dear wake up! Wake up Olive!" Lauren tried to wake the screaming Olive. "Olive, you're ok! What's wrong??" April looks at Olive who finally wakes up, and begins to cry. "Bad dream I think." Lauren sighs looking at the crying girl. "Oh that's a relief. I was afraid something else." She takes another pill. "Olive... Olive? April do you think you can talk to her?" Lauren looks over at her.

"Well I'll try. Olive? What's wrong?" April asks kindly, Olive just looks up at her with lifeless eye. "Honey, what were you dreaming? I'll try to help." April asks. Olive just nods again. "Bad dream? Was it about what happened?" she asked she was happy that she might finally be getting somewhere with Olive.

Olive nodded, "him…"

"He beat you. A lot. Did he… um… rape you?" April guesses, the whole situation had become a game of Charades. Olive nods and begins to cry again. "He did rape you?!" April jumped up.

"Lauren! Where's your phone? I'm calling Joanne, she's friend of mine and a great lawyer. Olive, he is GONNA PAY!!!" April yelled her face red with fury. "April calm down we can't even get her to tell us very much yet we should wait a bit before we call in the lawyers." Lauren pointed out, they hardly could get Olive to say more than three words at this point.

"Lauren, Joanne is a great lawyer. I think she should know, she's a close friend."

"Alright... the phone is right out in the hall. Make sure she can get her before Olive falls back asleep." April walks over to phone and calls then comes back, "she's coming in a few minutes."

"Do you want to watch her for a bit I will go down stairs to wait for Joanne?"

"Sure that's fine." She sits by Olive. "Olive, can you stay up? Joanne's gonna help us."Olive nods and smiles weakly."That's good. Whoever this is going to jail. I'm making sure of it." Olive sighs and looks at her stomach.

"I know. But he's gonna pay for doin' ALL of this to you." April sneers.

"You still can't say much, huh?" Olive nods and hugs her sister tightly. April hugs her back.

"Joanne is here!" Lauren yells upstairs as Joanne follows her.

"April, your sister was RAPED???" Joanne looks over at her in shock.

"Unfortunately yes" April sighs. "I want him arrested!!!" Olive hides her face in a pillow embarrassed that she can't help them catch Cameron.

"Um, can she speak again yet?" Joanne asks. "No." Lauren says dryly. "That's gonna make this a little tougher. How long ago? Over a week?" Joanne asked. Olive nods and holds up a finger. Her brain screamed to tell everyone but her mouth wouldn't move. _A week ago! Just one week ago! Understand someone please understand me! A WEEK! Just a week ago…. My little baby died._ "Um….ok, a finger…" April started,"Lauren? Any ideas?"

"Dear I think she meant one week ago." Lauren said calmly. "He kicked you?" Joanne asked.

Olive nods and pointed to her leg and arm two of the many spots Cameron kicked her. "Oh God. Um didn't he punch you?" Olive points to her stomach as tears begin to cascade down her face once more. Memories of that night flooded her brain her screams echoed in her head. "Oh… I'm gonna kill that-" April begins.

"April, that's not going to help anyone." Joanne points out."Why is she crying about her stomach?" Lauren asks. Olive gives her the Snook death glare. "The baby died, Lauren." April sighed. "The baby WHAT?!" Lauren screamed. "Olive was pregnant Lauren!" April yelled back. "I KNEW THAT I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THE BABY DYING THOUGH!" Lauren looked over at April in disbelief. "Look at her injuries!!! It so hints it!!!" April yells giving her the Snook glare. Olive just continues to stare at them teary eyed. _Why do they have to bring it up? I just want to forget about it._

"Sorry" April whispered. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Joanne looked down at Olive. "Olive dear…" Lauren tries to hug her but is pushed away. _Why does everyone want to hug me I don't want to be touched? I don't even want them near me right now. _"Let's keep going." April said trying to keep the conversation moving. "So we have the injuries. Did he rape you before he beat you or later?" Joanne asked. Olive held up her finger and pointed to the kick bruises. _ Before! Before! _ "Um… after?" April guessed. Olive shook her head. _BEFORE!!_

"Before? Ok I still think I should kill him." April guesses again. Olive nods. "Joanne how do you plan to catch the guy if she won't tell us?" Lauren asks looking over at Joanne. "It usually takes about three days and her speaking should come back. It happens whenever the brain suffered emotional breakdowns." Joanne explains. Olive yawns.

"NO OLIVE DONT SLEEP YET!" Lauren yells. "We still need your help here!" April adds. Olive pouts. _I am tired I really want to go to sleep! I can't even tell them what I want to say. Can't they just wait!_

"Olive, this is all to make him pay!" April explains hoping it might make Olive want to stay awake just a while longer. "Well start askin' the questions you two! She isn't the only tired person here!" Lauren butts in. "Lauren, you to sleep. I'll go from here." April says kindly. "Thank god... Good night April!" Lauren leaves the room.

"Well anyway…" April starts "Joanne, can you do anything? I just need to wait for her to speak. Don't know who to find." There was a long pause before April speaks again. "Olive, who did this?" Olive hides her face in the pillows. _ I don't want to think of him… his perfect face, his ruffled black hair, his dark eyes…. Maybe I do want to think of him?_

"Oh God. Olive, you think you could tell me tomorrow?" April asks. " … Cam…" Olive manages to say.

"Cam? Um… cam… is that half of the name?" April asks, her eyes seemed to sparkle as if there was a bit of hope.

Olive nods remembering Cam more vividly then before. His black hair, dark eyes, perfect body… _snap out of it Olive! He hurt you! _

_"_Cam… Cameron?" April asked as Olive blinks and cocks her head to the side. _Wait… was his name Cameron? What was his name? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER! _

"Is that it?" April asked again, "Joanne, I don't think she can remember his name."

"Maybe we should wait a while. I'll be back soon, call me when she can talk again." Joanne gets up and leaves.

"Don't worry. We'll get him. I'm too stubborn and mad to let this slide." April reassures her before hugging her.

_What's wrong with my memory?!_


End file.
